The Lost Pearl
by WKS0711
Summary: Kini rasa itu muncul di hati seorang Choi Siwon. Mampukah ia membuat Cho Kyuhyun kembali padanya? Setelah dia menyakiti Kyuhyun terlalu dalam. Lalu bagaimana reaksinya jika ia tahu bahwa yeoja itu telah ada yang memiliki? THE LOST PEARL, A Story of WonKyu, GS, slight!HaeKyu, SiMin CHAP 9 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Lost Pearl  
Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, etc.  
Genre : Hurt, Romance  
Type : Oneshot  
Author : WKS0711**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typos, cerita membosankan**

**Note : Hanya sebuah fic yang sudah tersimpan lama di laptop. Alur cerita murni dari otak saya sendiri, so..don't bash!**

##

Seorang yeoja terlihat menyunggingkan senyum dengan bahagia. Langkah kecilnya pergi meninggalkan ruang Jang seongsae -yang notabene adalah wali kelasnya itu- lalu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Baru berapa langkah kakinya dari ruang guru, ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam sakunya. Ada pesan masuk.

'Kutunggu kau di tempat biasanya.'

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya takut. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Namun, yeoja itu tak pernah menduga akan terjadi secepat ini. Yeoja itu pun menghela nafas sejenak.

Ia pun berbalik badan dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Tempat dimana ia sukai sekaligus ia benci di saat yang bersamaan.

#

"Sudah datang rupanya."

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk takut begitu melihat seseorang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Namja dengan berperawakan tinggi dan bertubuh atletis itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Menyadari tatapan yang ditujukan padanya, Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Tiba-tiba Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan mendorong Kyuhyun hingga tembok. Dengan kedua tangannya, Siwon mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun hingga jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Ssi..siwon.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan gemetar. Ia memejamkan matanya begitu Siwon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Tangan namja itu bergerak mendekap tubuh yeoja itu. Dengan suara yang berat ia mulai berbisik. "Nikmati dan resapi tubuhku, chagi.."

Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak apa yang Siwon katakan padanya.

#

Beberapa saat setelah mereka melakukan 'itu' di ruang ganti pria, Siwon memakai kembali bajunya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Jika saja yeojachingu-nya tidak meneleponnya tadi, mungkin ia akan terus menikmati 'acara'nya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia sampai lupa jika hari ini ia sudah memiliki janji dengan kekasihnya, Lee Sungmin, untuk pergi menemaninya ke toko buku. Dan lihat, apa yang sudah terjadi di ruang itu? Ia malah asyik bercumbu -atau lebih tepat menyumbui- bersama Kyuhyun. Begitulah, ia tak akan pernah bisa untuk menahan hasratnya ketika bersama dengan yeoja kacamata itu. Dan...

Tunggu dulu. Jika Sungmin adalah yeojachingu-nya Siwon, kenapa Siwon dan Kyuhyun..

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Siwon sambil menempelkan ponselnya di dekat telinganya. Bisa terdengar suara kesal dan menggerutu dari seorang yeoja yang terdengar begitu imut.

"Yak, oppa! Kenapa kau tidak datang? Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi. Kau ingkar, oppa!"

Siwon hanya meringis kecil. "Maaf sayaang.. Tadi aku pergi bersama Young Woon hyung untuk membuat rancangan kegiatan besok hari. Aku sudah menolaknya, tapi tetap saja dia..-"

"Kenapa oppa tidak memberitahuku dulu? Kalau tahu seperti itu, aku tidak akan menunggumu di halte ini seperti orang bodoh!"

"Maaf say-"

"Aku tidak peduli. Besok, mau tidak mau kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan. Aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu, Tuan Choi!"

Tuts! Sungmin memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Siwon hanya menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Minnie-ya..sifatmu memang tidak pernah berubah. Tapi entah kenapa aku semakin mencintaimu."

Namja itu tersenyum simpul. Tanpa disadari, seseorang telah berdiri di belakang namja itu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun matanya..sarat akan kesedihan dan juga..

Kecemburuan.

#

Pagi yang cerah. Terdengar burung-burung kecil mulai bernyanyi dengan riangnya menyambut hari ini. Begitupun dengan sang mentari yang perlahan beranjak naik ke peraduannya. Dengan dermawannya, ia membagi sinar yang ia pancarkan. Walaupun tak seterik tengah hari. Namun tampaknya sinar matahari itu mampu menyelusup ke celah-celah rumah yang ada di muka bumi ini, seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

"Eungh.."

Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman karena mendengar burung-burung itu telah membuat gaduh dengan asyiknya. Dan lagi, sinar matahari yang mampu masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya membuat yeoja itu terusik dari tidurnya. Jangan salahkan mereka, Kyu. Mereka hanya dermawan dengan apa yang mereka miliki untuk menyambut datangnya hari baru ini.

"Nngh..jam berapa sekarang?"

Dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun menggapai meja nakas yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Diraihnya ponselnya lalu dilihatnya.

Hey, ada sebuah pesan masuk.

_**'Kau tidak lupa untuk mengantar Sungmin berbelanja, bukan?'**_

Karena masih mengantuk, mata yeoja itu kembali terpejam. Sedetik kemudian, mata Kyuhyun kembali terbuka. Dan apa yang terjadi?

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau terlambat bangun, Cho Kyuhyun? Aargh, sial!" Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

#

Kyuhyun terus mendumel kesal begitu ia telah sampai di taman hiburan. Kenapa ia harus datang sepagi ini?

Oke, jam 9 bagi Cho Kyuhyun memang masih pagi. Karena dia belum terbiasa bangun pada jam seperti ini di hari libur. Dan tebak, apa yang ia lakukan di taman hiburan kali ini?

"Siwonnie, kau tidak mau mencoba yang itu?" tunjuk yeoja dengan aegyonya yang tiada lain adalah Sungmin. Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menggeleng menanggapi Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin naik itu. Ayo kita naik, Siwonnie.. Kau mau, ya?"

Dan berkat rayuan Sungmin itu akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu memutuskan untuk mencoba salah satu permainan yang ada di taman hiburan itu. Salahkan Sungmin yang begitu menggoda dengan aegyo yang menjadi andalannya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap malas kedua insan tersebut. Sebenarnya mereka mau pergi berbelanja atau naik roller coaster?

"Tahu seperti ini, aku tidak akan ikut mereka. Huh.."

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman hiburan itu. Ia menyesal mengapa ia menyetujui ajakan Sungmin kemarin. Ya, kemarin Sungmin memintanya untuk ikut jalan-jalan bersama Siwon. Sekedar untuk menemani Sungmin berbelanja. Tapi sekarang?

Kyuhyun menatap roller coaster yang tidak jauh dari pandangan matanya. Ia bisa melihat sepasang kekasih itu terlihat bahagia di atas sana. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan.

Seandainya ia yang ada disana menggantikan Sungmin.

#

Kini mereka berada di sebuah toko. Terlihat Sungmin begitu antusias saat memasuki toko tersebut. Lain halnya dengan Siwon yang terlihat malas. Ia tahu, jika sudah berhubungan dengan shopping, Sungmin akan mulai menggila.

Ia berjalan pelan mengitari toko tersebut. Tanpa mengikuti Sungmin yang entah kemana dia pergi. Ia terus melangkah menyusuri toko itu sampai ia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di salah satu court.

"Wah, cantiknya.."

Kyuhyun menatap sebuah kalung yang terlihat begitu cantik di matanya. Meski hanya kalung dengan sebuah bandul berwarna biru shafir, entah kenapa itu terlihat sangat menarik baginya.

"Kau mau membelinya?" ujar Siwon tiba-tiba. Tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun kaget menyadari kedatangan Siwon yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Ah, tentu saja tidak. Aku..aku tidak tertarik dengan kaung itu." kilahnya. Huh, jelas-jelas kau tertarik, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mengikuti Sungmin? Kenapa kau malah berdiam diri disini?"

"Aah..iya aku lupa. Maaf."

Kyuhyun bergegas pergi mencari Sungmin. Sementara Siwon, ia menatap sekilas kalung yang diminati Kyuhyun tadi.

"Seleranya benar-benar rendah."

#

"Kyu, bagaimana? Dress ini cantik, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Sungmin tersenyum senang mendapat tanggapan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku ambil yang ini."

"Baik, agasshi." ucap pelayan toko lalu mengambil dress yang dipilih Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun pergi ke court yang lain. Dan sampailah mereka di bagian souvenir.

"Kyu, lihat! Cantik sekali.."

Sungmin mengambil sebuah kalung dari tempat itu dan ternyata itu adalah kalung yang diminati Kyuhyun tadi!

"Bagaimana, Kyu? Cocok tidak jika aku mengenakannya?"

"I..iya. Cocok sekali.." ujar Kyuhyun terbata.

"Siwonnie, kemarilah! Lihat kalung ini, indah bukan?"

Siwon yang duduk di sebuah bangku beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Sungmin. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat kalung yang dipegang Sungmin. Ini kan..

"Kyu juga memuji kalung ini. Kalung ini memang indah. Walaupun sederhana, tapi terlihat begitu menarik. Bagaimana menurutmu, Siwon?"

"Jika kau suka, ambil saja."

Sontak Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon. Tidak, jangan sampai..

"Benarkah? Gomawo, Siwonnie! Kudengar kalung ini limited edition. Aku benar-benar senang karena aku yang mendapatkannya. Aku ambil yang ini."

Pelayan yang sedari tadi berada di belakang mereka pun segera mengambil kalung pilihan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum puas melihat itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, entah sejak kapana raut wajahnya berubah. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Siwon pun melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun tersebut.

#

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok bus. Pandangannya beralih menatap ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu.

"Siwon.." gumam Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Sakit. Entah sudah berapa kali ia merasa sesakit ini. Kyuhyun sudah tak sanggup membayangkannya. Karena itu terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak untuk yeoja lugu seperti dia.

Ingin sekali dia lepas dari semua ini. Menjadi kekasih Siwon yang sebenarnya. Memeluk dan mencium Siwon dengan bebas, tanpa ada pandangan negatif dari orang lain. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya jauh sekali untuk menggapainya. Menggapai harapan tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Siwon.."

Terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut yeoja itu. Ya, dia menangis. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi.

Mencintai seseorang memang tidak salah bukan? Tapi..apakah menjadi seorang 'boneka' bagi orang yang kau cintai, apa itu salah? Siapapun mungkin berkata seperti itu. Meski begitu, entah kenapa yeoja itu bersedia menjadi 'boneka' bagi seorang Choi Siwon.

Seseorang yang dipermainkan...

#

"Hae, kau sedang melihat apa? Sepertinya serius sekali."

Ucapan yang terlontar dari Taecyeon berhasil membuyarkan lamunan namja yang dipanggil 'Hae' itu. Menyadari hal itu, namja tersebut terlihat begitu salah tingkah.

"Eehh..anu.."

"Menatap yeoja itu lagi?"

Donghae semakin panik. "Taec!"

"Jangan mencoba berbohong lagi. Kenyataannya kau memang menatap yeoja itu lagi."

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Ia memang tak pandai berbohong.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh saja. Kenapa kau tidak dekati dia saja?"

"Kau gila, Taec! Mana mungkin aku mendekatinya. Pasti aku.."

"Kau malu, kan?" tebak Taecyeon membuat Donghae menjadi merah padam. "Ayolah..kau ini pangeran kampus! Lee Donghae! Itu nama yang disematkan di dadamu. Jadi ayolah, kenapa kau malu.."

"Ma..masalahnya dia.."

"Kenapa, hm?"

Kini mata Donghae beralih ke arah lain, dimana seorang yeoja tengah duduk di kantin. Dengan buku yang ada di hadapannya, ia terlihat begitu serius membacanya.

Lagi-lagi debaran jantung Donghae kembali menggila. Astaga! Baru seperti ini saja debaran jantungnya sudah seperti ini. Apalagi nanti..

Ya, Donghae jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu. Setiap kali ia menatap yeoja itu, entah kenapa rasa aneh selalu menghinggapi dadanya. Dan itu dirasakannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan Donghae, ia lebih memilih memendam rasanya dibandingkan harus menyatakan cinta pada yeoja itu. Tapi sekarang?

"Masalah apa? Hm, kau ini. Kalau suka ya suka! Kenapa kau jadi rumit seperti ini?" oceh Taecyeon. Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap yeoja itu dengan dalam.

'Cantik.'

#

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya dengan kesal. Sejarah membuatnya benar-benar rumit. Kalau saja ini bukan perintah dari dosennya, mungkin ia sudah membuang buku tebal itu jauh-jauh dari hadapannya. Nyatanya, buku itulah yang membantunya dalam menambah catatan nilainya.

"Hey, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendongak melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Matanya sedikit berbinar saat tahu siapa yang datang.

"Hari ini, menginaplah di rumahku." ujar namja itu sembari mendudukkan diri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah..masa kau tak mengerti maksudku. Aku ingin kau memuaskan nafsuku untuk malam nanti. Aku butuh hiburan."

Ingin rasanya Kyu menghajar namja yang ada di hadapannya kali ini. Semurah itukah dirinya di hadapan seorang Choi Siwon?

"Ayolah, Kyu..kau mau kan?"

Kyuhyun mengepal tangannya kuat. Ayolah Kyu, lawan saja dia.

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap di rumahmu." jawab yeoja itu. Sedetik kemudian ia merutuki perkataannya yang tak seharusnya itu.

"Bagus! Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Kyu chagi~.."

Siwon mengecup dahi Kyuhyun singkat, kemudian ia bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Belum pernah ia diperlakukan semanis ini oleh Choi Siwon. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. Ia menatap kepergian Siwon dengan senyuman.

Tanpa menyadari seorang namja yang sedari tadi menatapnya merasa terbakar karena cemburu.

#

"Hhmm.."

Siwon terlihat begitu nyaman saat ini. Dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun itu dengan erat. Rasanya ia tidak puas hanya 'bermain' sebentar dengan Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu menikmati acara mereka tadi.

Begitupun Kyuhyun. Ia begitu nyaman berada di dalam dekapan Siwon kali ini. Ia selalu menikmati apa yang setiap kali mereka lakukan, namun entah kenapa ia selalu menyesalinya. Ia ingin, ia menjadi milik Siwon sepenuhnya. Tapi apa daya, ia hanya seorang 'simpanan' yang tak lebih dari seorang boneka.

'Piip piip piip'

Ponsel Siwon yang terletak di atas meja nakas berdering, menandakan ada telepon masuk. Dengan malas, Siwon meraih ponselnya itu dan menekannya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Oppa! Kau dimana?" suara yeoja yang tiada lain adalah yeojachingunya.

"Sungmin?"

"Ya oppa! Masa kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Kau dimana sekarang? Aku ke rumahmu, ya?"

Siwon segera beranjak dari tidurnya. "Andwae!"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Engg.. Aku sedang tidak ada di rumah, chagi. Aku sedang menginap di rumah Jungsoo hyung." dusta Siwon. Oh, lagi-lagi ia berbohong.

"Aish jinjja. Awalnya aku ingin menginap di rumahmu, oppa. Sudah lama aku tidak menginap di rumahmu."

"Bagaimana kalau besok saja, chagi? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa sekarang.."

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa. Kau pasti merindukan sepupumu, bukan? Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok~"

"Saranghaeyo, Minnie-ah.."

"Nado"

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit kembali. Dan lagi-lagi, ia harus memendam rasa sakit itu. Demi bersama Siwon, ia rela melakukan ini. Demi orang yang dicintainya…

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Lost Pearl  
Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, etc.  
Genre : Romance, Hurt  
Type : 2/?  
Author : WKS0711  
Warning : GS, Typos, cerita membosankan  
Note :****Hanya sebuah fic yang sudah tersimpan lama di laptop. Alur cerita murni dari otak saya sendiri, so..don't bash!**

#

Pagi harinya di rumah Siwon, Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Untungnya dia tahu makanan favorit namja itu. Dan untungnya lagi, semua bahan untuk memasak itu sudah tersedia di lemari es. Kyuhyun hanya meracik semua itu hingga akhirnya sarapan mereka pun sudah siap.

"Ngh, kau sedang apa?"

Suara berat Siwon mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepas celemeknya lalu berlari menghampiri Siwon.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu, ayo kita sarapan! Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Ayo."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon menuju ke meja makan, namun tangan Siwon malah menarik tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya itu berada di dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Siwon.."

"Sebentar saja, Kyu..hanya sebentar saja.."

Kyuhyun tak mengerti, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Hm, wangi.

Seketika hati Kyuhyun berdesir. Ia begitu menikmati keadaan ini. Pelukan Siwon seakan memberinya kehangatan yang membuatnya selalu nyaman. Jujur, inilah yang ia sukai dari Siwon. Siwon sering memberikannya pelukan yang entah kenapa membuatnya selalu nyaman.

"Kau selalu menggodaku, Kyu.."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar? Kau mau, hm?"

Sontak Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam tadi. Jadi ini maksud namja itu memeluknya?

"Maaf Siwon, aku-"

"Ayolah, Kyu.. hanya sebentar. Kau tidak tega melihat kekasihmu menahan nafsu seperti ini?"

Kekasih? Bahkan saat inipun status mereka berdua tidak jelas. Namja itu menganggap Kyuhyun kekasih? Oh.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Siwon itu dengan perlahan. "Maaf Siwon, tapi aku harus pergi saat ini. Han seongsae sudah menungguku untuk praktek uji coba. Maka dari itu, kita sarapan dulu setelah itu kita ber-"

"Sepagi ini? Aku tahu, kau sedang mencoba menghindar dariku saat ini. Kau tak ingin melayaniku, bukan?"

"Bukan begitu, Siwon.. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Kau bohong."

"Sungguh. Kalau tidak percaya, kau bisa menelepon Han seongsae sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Siwon. Namja itu menatap ponsel Kyu sesaat, lalu..

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku percaya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Kembali ia menyimpan ponselnya dan bergerak menuju meja makan. Namun, lagi-lagi tangan Siwon menarik Kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi hmp-"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget karena bibir Siwon sudah menempel di bibirnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon langsung melumat bibir plum itu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya dan ikut larut dalam ciuman tersebut. Mereka saling melumat, saling mendesah, dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain..

#

Donghae mendesah pelan. Sudah dicari-cari yeoja pujaannya itu, namun ternyata sampai tengah haripun ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Biasanya yeoja-nya itu akan duduk di meja kantin dengan beberapa buku tebal sebagai temannya.

Eh, yeoja-nya?

Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan bahwa yeoja itu adalah miliknya. Ya, ia tidak berhak. Tapi entah kenapa setiap hari perasaannya semakin bertambah dan bertambah. Ia semakin merasa dekat dengan yeoja itu, meskipun hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Aigo~..dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?"

Dahi Donghae mengerut, tanda berpikir. Seingatnya hari Rabu ini yeoja itu akan masuk kuliah.

Eoh, kenapa Donghae bisa tahu?

Namja itu mencari tahu segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun. Mulai dari jadwal kuliah, alamat, hobi, dan sebagainya. Itulah kenapa ia merasa sangat dekat dengan yeoja itu, meskipun hanya tahu profilnya saja.

"Haah..kau dimana, princess? Apa benar kau tidak masuk hari ini?" gumam Donghae.

Donghae pun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kelasnya. Namun tanpa diduga, ia malah bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Buku-buku yang dibawa yeoja itu terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah akibat bertabrakan tadi.

"Aigo~..aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Donghae segera berjongkok dan mengambil buku-buku itu. Begitu ia berdiri, ia terkejut melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Orang itu..

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae. Donghae pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Maaf, karena aku menabrakmu..buku-buku ini terjatuh. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

Tubuh Donghae menegang seketika. Melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum di depan matanya, desiran-desiran timbul begitu saja di hatinya. Entahlah, debaran jantungnya kali ini begitu cepat dibandingkan biasanya.

'Ya Tuhan, senyum itu! Cantik sekali!'

"Tuan..maaf, bukunya.."

"Ah iya, maafkan aku." Donghae tersadar kembali. Ia pun menyerahkan buku-buku itu kepada miliknya. Terlihat salah tingkah karena tertangkap melamun lagi. Ckckck..

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu kembali, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Donghae bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun, dia merasa heran karena namja yang tidak dikenalnya itu tahu namanya.

'Darimana dia tahu?'

#

Petang hari, Kyuhyun telah sampai di rumahnya. Ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya kemudian ia membaringkan diri di atas kasurnya yang hangat. Setelah menyelesaikan praktik uji coba bersama timnya yang dibimbing oleh Han seongsae, ia dibolehkan pulang saat itu juga. Dan untungnya, ia diberi waktu libur selama 1 minggu. Setidaknya ia bisa beristirahat sejenak dari tugas-tugas kuliah yang begitu memuakkan.

Ketika ia beranjak dari tidurnya, ia merasa mual. Segera ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Namun ternyata, tidak ada apa-apa.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap cermin yang ada di depannya. "Apa aku sakit?"

#

Sudah 4 hari dari waktu liburnya. Selama itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan bersantai-santai. Bermain game, menonton film, hal itulah yang sering dilakukan Kyuhyun selama 4 hari itu. Pikiran untuk membuka diktat dan semacamnya ia jauhkan dari kepalanya, hanya untuk menikmati waktu santainya itu. Namun sebenarnya, selama 4 hari itu Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar menikmati waktu santainya. Kenapa?

Semenjak 4 hari yang lalu, ia sering merasakan mual-mual dan ketika dimuntahkan lagi-lagi hanya air liur yang keluar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tahu rasa sakit di perutnya itu lain dari biasanya. Apa dia cuma masuk angin? Kalau masuk angin..

Kyuhyun pun menutup laptopnya dan meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Ia tekan beberapa digit nomor lalu ia tekan tombol berwarna hijau.

'Tuut..'

Lama Kyuhyun menunggu, sebuah suara terdengar dari telepon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyoo.. Kyuuh, adda apaa?"

"Sungmin eonnie?" ucap Kyuhyun heran. Pasalnya, ia yang menelepon Siwon tapi kenapa yang menjawab adalah Sungmin? Dan lagi, kenapa suara Sungmin seperti itu?

"Iyaah, Kyuu.. adda apaaa? Apa kau ada perlu dengan.. Aaah, Siwooon, cephaat..percepaatt.."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya takut. Apakah Sungmin dan Siwon sedang..

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak mungkin, ini pasti tidak mungkin. Ia tahu Sungmin tidak pernah mau diajak melakukan 'itu' dengan Siwon. Maka karena itu, Siwon selalu melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang barusan ia dengar? Suara itu..suara itu desahan, bukan? Kenapa..

"Kyuu..kau..kau masiih disanaa? Aku-"

Tuuts! Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya dengan nanar. Tidak, tidak mungkin..

Kyuhyun menekuk kedua lututnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Tidak, ia belum siap untuk menerima semua ini. Ia tahu, jika Siwon sudah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sungmin, itu berarti..

Dia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Ya, satu hal yang dijadikan alasan oleh Siwon ketika ia meminta Kyuhyun menjadi selingkuhannya. Kyuhyun hanya cukup melayani dan memuaskan nafsu Siwon. Kenapa tidak dengan kekasihnya, Sungmin? Karena Sungmin selalu menjaga dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hubungan intim dengan Siwon, sebelum mereka menikah. Ia terlalu over pada dirinya sendiri. Kenyataannya, Siwon malah melampiaskan nafsunya pada yeoja lain. Dan itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Terdengar isak kecil dari mulut yeoja itu. Seharusnya ia tahu apa resiko yang akan ia dapatkan. Dan kali ini, ia harus menerimanya.

#

"Whoah, jadi yeoja itu sedang berlibur? Ckck, pantas saja beberapa hari ini kau tampak tidak bersemangat." oceh Taecyeon begitu mendengar keluhan sahabatnya. Donghae hanya mengangguk lemas mendengar ocehan Taecyeon.

"Aku bisa gila.."

"Ya, kau memang sudah gila."

"Yak, Taecyeon!" Donghae menjitak kepala Taecyeon dengan keras. Ia bingung, sebenarnya Taecyeon ini temannya atau bukan? Kenapa ia malah membuatnya semakin frustasi saja?

"Aww..kenapa kau memukulku. Jelas-jelas kau sudah gila, Hae. Tidak ada ada yeoja itu di kampus, kau jadi seperti orang yang kelimpungan. Huh, baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini."

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Ia menyadari perkataan Taecyeon ada benarnya juga.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dan istirahat. Aku tidak mau melihatmu kelelahan hanya karena tidak ada yeoja itu."

"Baiklah.." Donghae beranjak dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan kantin. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga matanya menangkap pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkannya. Eh?

"Apa itu?" gumamnya tak jelas. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat sepasang yeoja dan namja tengah berjalan menuju sebuah mobil. Terlihat mereka begitu mesra satu sama lain.

"Tunggu..bukankah dia adalah namjachingu Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia.."

Donghae semakin melebarkan matanya, dan ternyata yang ia lihat memang benar. Mereka adalah Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Siapa yeoja itu? Aku belum pernah melihat yeoja itu di kampus ini. Kenapa dia bermesraan dengan kekasih orang lain? Apa jangan-jangan.."

Kini sepasang kekasih itu telah ada di dalam mobil. Dan sedetik kemudian, mobil itu melesat pergi dari gerbang kampus.

"Aku harus cari tahu." gumam namja itu.

#

Seminggu sudah Kyuhyun berlibur. Kini saatnya ia harus kembali lagi ke universitas. Kembali lagi menyibukkan diri dengan tugas-tugas kuliah yang menantinya. Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih ingin berdiam diri di rumah dibandingkan harus kuliah lagi. Rasanya waktu liburnya itu begitu singkat hingga ia tidak puas dengan liburannya.

Setibanya ia di kampus, ia berpapasan dengan Siwon. Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah senang, karena tentu saja sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Siwon. Lain halnya dengan namja itu, wajahnya terlihat datar begitu melihat Kyuhyun.

"Siwon! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tak habis pikir, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon. "Kita harus bicara."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Siwon dengan dingin. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya takut. Baru kali ini Siwon bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Ikut aku."

#

Kini mereka berdua telah berada di tempat yang cukup sepi. Masih bertahan dengan sikap dinginnya, Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Dengan melipat kedua tangannya, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan datar.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

Kyuhyun kembali menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kali. Haruskah ia mengatakan hal ini pada Siwon? Ia takut, sangat takut. Ia tahu Siwon akan pergi meninggalkannya, namun ia lebih takut lagi jika..

"Aku hamil." ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Hening. Tak terdengar sepatah katapun dari Siwon sebagai jawaban. Apa pemuda itu tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan?

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya takut. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Ini anakmu, Siwon. Akhirnya..akhirnya buah cinta kita telah bersemayam di perutku ini. Kau pasti senang bukan?"

Kembali tak ada jawaban. Yeoja itu menggigit bibirnya. Ia berharap Siwon mengatakan sesuatu saat ini. Tapi..

"Bwahaha.." Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya melihat Siwon tertawa. Ia tidak merasa ada yang lucu, tapi kenapa pemuda itu malah tertawa?

"Lalu apa maumu, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab, begitu?"

Siwon berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Dihempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun ke tembok lalu didekatinya. Ditatapnya kedua mata Kyuhyun dengan tajam, dan..

"Aku akan menikah dengan kekasihku, Lee Sungmin. Apa kau masih ingin memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu itu?"

Kyuhyun tercekat. Jadi Siwon dan Sungmin akan menikah? Tidak..

"Tapi Siwon, bagaimana dengan anak ini? Ini anakmu, ini anak kita."

"Aku tak peduli. Kau tak kasihan pada Sungmin jika aku pergi meninggalkannya lalu menikah denganmu?"

"Tapi Siwon.."

"Sejak awal seharusnya kau sudah tahu, aku hanya menjadikan dirimu sebagai pelampiasan, tidak lebih. Dan seharusnya kau sudah siap menanggung resiko sedari awal. Kenapa kau malah seperti ini. Kau harus tahu, aku hanya mencintai Sungmin!"

"Ssi..Siwon.."

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Siwon berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Hancur sudah pertahanan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu terjatuh ke atas tanah dan mulai terisak. Ia memegang dadanya yang begitu sesak dan sakit itu. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi ia tak menyangka rasanya begitu sesakit ini.

Sejak awal ia menjadi kekasih gelap Siwon, ia berharap setidaknya Siwon juga menaruh hati padanya. Konyol, bukan? Namun itulah kenyataannya. Ia tidak bisa berpaling hati dari Siwon. Ia hanya mencintai namja itu. Ia rela menjadi selingkuhan namja itu. Ia rela. Tapi sekarang..

Ia harus menanggung akibatnya sendirian. Tanpa Siwon.

#

Yeoja itu berjalan lunglai menuju halte. Rasanya ia sudah tak memiliki semangat lagi untuk melakukan semua aktivitasnya. Terlebih lagi, kondisi tubuhnya kian melemah saat ini. Ia takut janin yang ada di perutnya ini semakin memburuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Ia mengusap perutnya dengan pelan.

"Maafkan eomma..karena kebodohan eomma, kau hadir dalam keadaan seperti ini. Maafkan eomma.."

Sebuah bus berhenti di depan halte tersebut. Kyuhyun pun naik bus itu. Begitu ia masuk, semua tempat duduk di dalam bus sudah terisi penuh. Tanpa mengeluh, ia pun memutuskan untuk berdiri selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Baru beberapa menit bus itu melaju, Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Sesaat ia matanya terpejam begitu seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

"Kyuhyun!"

**TBC**

Maafkan saya, tadinya mau dibikin oneshot taunya kepanjangan. Jadi pas type nya gak diganti. Makasih buat kyunny yang udah kasih tahu^^

Wanna review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Lost Pearl  
Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin  
Genre : Romance, Hurt  
Type : 3/?  
Warning : GS, Typos, cerita membosankan  
Note :**Hanya sebuah fic yang sudah tersimpan lama di laptop. Alur cerita murni dari otak saya sendiri, so..don't bash!

#

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang terbaring dengan lembut. Dielusnya rambut surai panjang Kyuhyun itu dengan pelan. Hingga akhirnya tangannya itu sampai pada tangan Kyuhyun. Ia genggam tangan itu lalu dikecupnya.

Donghae begitu senang ketika ia mendengar Kyuhyun masuk kuliah lagi. Ia segera mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Hasilnya, ia menemukan Kyuhyun bersama Siwon. Donghae terus mengikuti kemana mereka pergi, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tempat. Donghae semakin terperangah begitu mendengar percakapan mereka berdua..

Mata Donghae menatap Kyuhyun kembali. Ia ingin melindungi yeoja itu. Apapun, apapun ia akan lakukan demi melindungi yeoja yang ia cintai. Ia bertekad akan menjaga Kyuhyun lebih baik dibandingkan Choi Siwon. Ia berjanji, pada Kyuhyun juga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Donghae-ya, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Kelihatannya kau begitu lelah karena menjaga Kyuhyun."

Suara yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah eomma Kyuhyun membuat Donghae sedikit menoleh. Ia tersenyum melihat ibu Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tidak ahjumma, aku akan menjaganya sampai Kyuhyun sadar nanti." tolak Donghae halus. Eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Setidaknya kau harus makan terlebih dahulu. Kau belum makan dari tadi, bukan?"

Donghae mengangguk malu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika perutnya kini sudah membuat konser yang mengganggunya sedari tadi. Duh..

"Baik, ahjumma." ucap Donghae pelan. Meski begitu, suara kecil Donghae tetap terdengar oleh telinga eomma Kyuhyun.

"Panggil saja eomma. Bukankah kau adalah kekasih Kyuhyun?"

Kekasih Kyuhyun? Kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk di telinga Donghae. Namja itu tersipu malu dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dan lagi..eomma? Eomma Kyuhyun mengizinkannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eomma'? Apa ini sebuah pertanda bahwa eomma Kyuhyun mengizinkannya untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun?

Ah, jangan terlalu berharap, Lee Donghae.

#

"Siwonnie~.."

Suara lengking seorang Lee Sungmin memenuhi ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Kamar tidur Siwon. Yeoja itu berjalan menghampiri Siwon lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan tubuh kekar yang dimiliki Siwon dana aroma maskulin yang terpancar dari tubuhnya membuat Sungmin selalu ketagihan untuk memeluknya. Benar-benar nyaman.

"Siwonnie.." ucap Sungmin lagi. Namun tak ada sahutan. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, yeoja itu melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di hadapan Siwon. Apa yang terjadi?

"Wonnie.." Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Siwon. Karena hal itu, Siwon tersentak dari lamunannya. Cepat-cepat ia menatap kekasihnya yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku memanggil namamu tadi, tapi kau tak menjawab sama sekali. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Perlahan Siwon melepas genggaman tangan Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Sungmin lalu mengusapnya. "Sepertinya aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik kali ini. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sebentar? Aku butuh istirahat."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hm, benarkah? Begitu, ya. Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke rumah Changmin. Istirahat yang baik, ne?"

Sungmin mencium pipi Siwon sekilas lalu bergerak menuju pintu kamar. "Aku mencintaimu, Siwon." teriaknya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin pun keluar dari kamar Siwon. Kini, yang tersisa hanyalah namja itu. Sesaat raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Matanya bergerak menatap tempat tidurnya. Baru beberapa hari kasur itu menjadi tempat istimewa bagi Siwon dan Sungmin, namun entah kenapa ia malah memikirkan wanita lain. Wanita yang pernah menjadi teman bermainnya di atas ranjang itu.

'Kyuhyun..'

#

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya begitu mendapati seorang namja di kamarnya. Setelah beberapa jam ia tak sadarkan diri, akhirnya yeoja itu siuman juga. Namun, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya ketika melihat seorang namja di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah..aku hampir mati kelelahan karena menunggumu sadar. Ternyata usahaku membuahkan hasil."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf, kau siapa?"

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah. "Ah, apa benar kau tidak mengingatku? Aku namja yang menabrakmu beberapa hari yang lalu."

Yeoja itu kembali mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat berpikir. Namun sepertinya apa yang dikatakan namja itu tidak ada di ingatannya.

"Hm, benarkah? Sepertinya aku melupakan hal itu."

Sedikit kecewa ia rasakan ketika mendengar hal itu, namun namja itu segera merubah raut wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Kejadian itu sudah lama."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. "Lalu..kenapa kau ada di kamarku, tuan-"

"Lee Donghae," sahut namja itu cepat, "Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae."

"Ahh..bukankah kau si pangeran kampus itu? Maaf, aku tak tahu ternyata kau adalah Lee Donghae yang itu. Maaf."

Kembali Donghae menelan kekecewaan dari Kyuhyun. Bukankah dirinya cukup tenar di kalangan kampus? Tentu saja, ia yang merupakan pangeran kampus peringkat kedua di universitas, siapa yang tidak kenal? Ya..ia mengakui kalau dirinya kalah jauh dibandingkan dengan prince charming Choi Siwon, namun ayolah..siapa yang tidak kenal wajahnya? Jadi, selama ini Kyuhyun melakukan apa saja hingga ia tidak tahu siapa Donghae? Ah, sudahlah.

"Ahaha..tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang jika kau mengenalku secara langsung seperti ini. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ah,ya." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Donghae-sshi? Seingatku..aku sedang berada di.."

"Di bus," potong Donghae. "Kau pingsan di dalam bus, dan untungnya aku berdiri di belakangmu. Hah, kalau tidak ada aku disana, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibmu sekarang."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, kaget. "Benarkah? Ah, terimakasih banyak. Maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu."

Donghae hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat terlebih dahulu. Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali."

"Sebenarnya.."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian di universitas tadi. Siwon..namja yang ia cintai..dia akan menikah dengan yeoja lain. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Donghae yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu. Peristiwa di universitas tadi pasti membuat Kyuhyun sangat tertekan, pikirnya. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa. Di hatinya.

Dan namja itu, ia ingin menyembuhkan nyeri itu. Paling tidak, ia ingin menutupi luka Kyuhyun walaupun sedikit.

#

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun menjadi lebih akrab dengan Donghae. Entah karena Kyuhyun yang mudah bergaul atau Donghae yang sering menemuinya tiap hari. Sekarang, Kyuhyun terlihat lebih ceria dibandingkan biasanya. Mungkin dulu ia sedikit tertutup dengan orang lain, namun sekarang ia sering lebih menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-teman kampus. Ia baru menyadari kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia hindari. Ya, bergaul dengan banyak orang.

Paling tidak itu cukup mengobati hati Kyuhyun yang belum kering karena luka dari seorang Choi Siwon.

Semenjak berbicara dengan Siwon dulu, ia sering menangis sendirian. Ia tidak ingin menangis, namun setiap kali mengingat Siwon lukanya semakin terasa, dan ia selalu mengeluarkan air mata. Beginikah tekanan yang ia alami sebagai wanita yang dicampakkan?

#

"Yo, Siwon-ah!" seru Yesung sambil menepuk bahu Siwon. Siwon hanya menanggapi dengan malas sahabat sekaligus hyung kesayangannya itu. Yesung memang sudah dianggap Siwon sebagai hyungnya.

"Kenapa responmu seperti itu? Kau sedang dalam mood tidak baik?" tanya Geun Suk, teman Siwon juga. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di depan Siwon hingga ia bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Siwon sekarang ini.

"Benarkan tebakanku. Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah yang menimpamu?"

"Bukan apa-apa" sahut Siwon cuek.

"Hey, ayolah..sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Jadi seperti ini seorang namja yang akan menikah? Semangat, semangat, semangat. Jangan memasang wajah masam seperti itu." ujar Yesung menasihati. Siwon hanya memalingkan mukanya tak peduli.

Kali ini mereka bertiga berada di sebuah restoran. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk bertemu, ya paling tidak makan bersama di restoran China.

"Hey, bukankah itu Lee Donghae?" tanya Geun Suk sambil mengarahkan matanya ke sudut lain. Yesung mengikuti arah tatapan Geun Suk dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Benar, itu Donghae? Sedang apa dia ada disini? Dan lagi, siapa yeoja yang bersamanya itu? Apa dia yeojachingunya?"

"Mm..aku tidak tahu."

"Eh, kelihatannya yeoja itu satu kampus dengan kita. Mm..siapa ya.."

"Hm, kalau tidak salah Cho..Cho Kyu.."

"Cho Kyuhyun! Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Mahasiswi Fakultas Seni Rupa. Satu fakultas denganmu, bukan?"

Mendengar hal itu, Siwon segera menoleh ke arah tatapan Yesung dan Geunsuk. Dan benar saja, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk Lee Donghae bersama seorang yeoja. Dan yeoja itu adalah Kyuhyun..

Entah ia harus merasa senang atau apa ketika melihat Kyuhyun, karena semenjak kejadian waktu itu ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Ia malah disibukkan dengan acara pertunangannya dengan Sungmin yang entah kenapa membuatnya tidak bersemangat. Dan sekarang, entah karena apa matanya terus menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah makan bersama Donghae.

Dan di detik itu juga, ia merasakan panas di hatinya.

#

"Aku antar kau pulang."

Kini Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan keluar dari restoran. Dan entah sejak kapan tangan Kyuhyun sudah ada di genggaman namja itu. Yah, bahkan yeoja itu sepertinya tidak sadar jika ia bergandengan tangan dengan Donghae.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah bosan melihat wajahku terus hingga kau tidak mau pulang denganku?"

Dengan pura-pura namja itu memasang wajah kecewa. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol temannya itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau terlihat lebih jelek dari biasanya." canda Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kalau seperti ini apa aku terlihat tampan?"

Donghae merubah raut wajahnya dan berganti dengan ekspresi tersenyum. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

"Kau malah mirip ikan koki jika tersenyum seperti itu."

"Aish, apa susahnya kau bilang aku ini tampan? Ah sudahlah. Jadi kau mau pulang denganku?"

"Lebih baik kau pulang terlebih dulu. Aku bisa naik taxi atau semacamnya. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Sudahlah, pergi sana."

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Donghae ke mobil namja itu. Terpaksa Donghae masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sampai bertemu di universitas, putri cantik. Annyeong.."

Mobil Donghae pun melesat pergi. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mobil Donghae yang bergerak menjauh.

Ia pun berjalan di atas trotoar. Perlahan ia merasakan sakit di perutnya. Ia berusaha menahannya dengan mengusap perutnya, namun sakitnya tidak hilang juga. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu bersandar di tembok jalan. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang namja menatapnya dari kejauhan. Sendu, itulah tatapan yang diberikan namja itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

#

Sepertinya hari itu adalah hari keberuntungan bagi Sungmin. Pasalnya, ia mendapat sambutan yang luar biasa dari dosennya atas tugas skripsinya yang mengagumkan. Hari ini, ia ingin berbagi kebahagiannya dengan kekasihnya. Ia berencana untuk makan malam bersama Siwon. Tentunya, bukan makan malam biasa. Kali ini ia sendiri yang menyiapkan makan malamnya. Ah, ia terlalu bahagia kali ini.

"Selesai." Sungmin meletakkan semua masakannya di atas meja. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya yang tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Sebentar lagi Siwon akan pulang. Hm, aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresinya ketika melihat masakanku ini. Hihi"

Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di kamar Siwon. Sejak pertunangan mereka berlangsung, Sungmin diizinkan untuk tinggal bersama Siwon. Meski mereka belum resmi menikah, namun kehidupan mereka seperti suami-istri saja. Sungmin menikmati hal ini.

Ketika ia hendak berbaring di atas kasurnya, matanya melihat secarik foto di atas lantai. Penasaran, ia pun mengambil foto itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat foto itu.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Aku pulang.."

Sungmin segera berdiri mendengar suara itu. Rupanya Siwon sudah pulang.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan sosok tegap seorang namja yang tiada lain adalah Siwon. Ia melangkah mendekati Sungmin.

"Aku pulang, Minnie-ah. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Sungmin menggeleng kecil. "Mana bisa aku makan duluan jika kau sendiri belum makan. Ayo."

Sungmin menarik tangan Siwon, namun tangan Siwon malah berbalik menariknya. "Maaf, aku sudah makan diluar."

Sungmin terkejut, "Benarkah? Mm..sayang sekali."

Ada sebersit rasa kecewa menghinggapi hati yeoja itu. Ini pertama kalinya ajakannya ditolak Siwon.

Namja itu heran ketika melihat ekspresi Sungmin. "Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Te..tentu saja tidak." jawab Sungmin terbata. Ia ingin mengatakan kepada Siwon tentang masakannya, namun ia urungkan. Ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah membawa foto Kyuhyun ke rumah Siwon. Punya saja tidak. Jadi kalau begitu..

"Siwon, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Siwon yang sedang membuka lemari pakaiannya menoleh. "Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ke..kenapa ada foto Kyuhyun di kamarmu?"

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Siwon. Ia serahkan foto Kyuhyun itu padanya. "Aku menemukannya di dekat meja."

Siwon terdiam melihat foto itu. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal jika ia menyimpan foto Kyuhyun di rumahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Siwon.."

".."

"Siwon.."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Siwon pun pergi dari kamarnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sungmin segera mengejarnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku..aaku tau pernyataan ini konyol dan..aku tak perlu bertanya lagi karena aku tahu..kau dan Kyuhyun hanya sekedar berteman, kan? Tta..tapii.."

"Kyuhyun adalah mantan kekasihku." potong Siwon membuat Sungmin terdiam.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main dengan pernyataan Siwon. Mantan..mantan kekasihnya? Kenapa ia tidak tahu hal ini?

"Kau jangan khawatir, Kyuhyun hanyalah masa laluku." ujar Siwon seperti membaca pikiran Sungmin. Yeoja itu menggeleng keras.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahu sekarang tentang hal ini? Apa..sejak kapan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih? Berapa lama?"

Siwon membuang mukanya. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Itu menjadi urusanku juga, Siwon. Kenapa juga kau tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini? Atau..kalian sudah menjalin hubungan di belakangku, begitu?"

Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. Entah kenapa tatapannya kali ini membuat Sungmin semakin takut saja. Ia belum pernah mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Siwon. Apakah Siwon mulai berubah?

"Ssi..Siwon..kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir, Sungmin. Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi."

"Hajiman-"

Namja itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Sungmin. Namun, lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti karena ucapan Sungmin.

"Siwon..apa..apa kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, takut. Pertanyaan ini membuat hatinya bergejolak. Ia berharap Siwon mengatakan 'tidak', namun ia juga takut jika Siwon mengatakan 'ya'.

Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya itu. Tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin yang terus memanggil dirinya.

#

Suasana kampus terlihat begitu ramai. Tampak mahasiswa-mahasiswi meninggalkan kelasnya masing-masing. Terang saja, waktu pulang telah tiba. Sebagian besar dari mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah, dan sebagian lainnya memilih untuk menetap sebentar di kampus itu.

Siwon berjalan menelusuri koridor kampus. Seperti biasa, ia membalas sapaan teman-temannya yang kebetulan ia temui. Atau para fansnya yang menjerit-jerit bahagia melihat pangeran mereka berjalan melewati mereka. Siwon hanya tersenyum ramah kepada mereka.

Namun, ada yang lain kali ini. Ia tersenyum pada semua orang, namun itu bukanlah senyum yang biasanya. Siapapun mungkin tidak akan menyadari perbedaan itu, tapi tidak pada kenyataannya. Ia tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik.

Siwon masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Kejadian dimana ia membuka rahasianya pada Sungmin. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu. Namun kemarin, ia melakukannya. Ia merasa bersalah karena mungkin Sungmin merasa sakit hati akan sikapnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Donghae yang berjalan menuju kelas Kyuhyun. Namja itu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Siwon menggeram, kesal. Ia tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun dipeluk namja lain.

Eh?

"Hey, hey..kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku? Lepaskan, aku tidak bisa bernafas!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Donghae. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, namja itu melepas pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyuhyun-ah.." ucap Donghae dengan nada manja. Tanpa ragu ia jitak kepala namja ikan itu.

"Kau ini, ada-ada saja."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Donghae. Sementara namja itu, ia berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Kyuhyun yang cepat itu. Jangan lupa dengan kegiatan mengusap-usap kepalanya itu yang habis dijitak Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini kau pulang denganku, ya?"

"Hhmm..terserah kau saja, ." ujar Kyuhyun malas. Donghae tersenyum.

"Panggil aku oppa, arraseo?"

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Tidak mau."

"Benarkah? Baiklah.."

Tiba-tiba Donghae mendaratkan kecupan manis di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Sontak hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Dengan cepat, ia kembali menjitak kepala Donghae dengan keras. Dan jadilah kecupan itu berakhir dengan singkat.

"Kau ini! Kenapa kau senang sekali menggodaku, hah? Dasar ikan koki!"

"Eh? Aku tidak menggodamu, nona Kyuhyun. Atau mungkin..kau yang tergoda olehku, eoh?"

"Yak, kau!"

Kembali Kyuhyun mendaratkan jitakan indahnya di kepala Donghae. Namja itu kembali meringis kesakitan karena ulah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-ah, kenapa kau senang sekali memukul kepalaku?"

"Hehe.." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan mengambil mobilku dulu. Kau tunggu disini."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau mau kucium lagi, eoh?"

"Apa kau bilang? Sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku akan menendangmu sekarang juga."

"Eeh, ya..ya..baiklah."

Donghae segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang terlihat lucu di matanya.

Merasa ingin buang air kecil, yeoja itu pun berlari menuju toilet.

#

"Ryeowookie, kau pulang denganku ya?"

Eunhyuk, yeoja yang terkenal akan kemahirannya dalam dance itu tengah menggelayut manja pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya membasuh mukanya, tanpa menjawab Eunhyuk.

"Yak, Wookie! Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, huh?"

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk, "Kau mau aku menelan air dari westafel ini ketika menjawab pertanyaanmu, hah?"

Eunhyuk menampakkan gummy smile-nya tanpa dosa.

"Yesung oppa akan menjemputku. Kau pulang sendiri saja."

"Jadi kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Kau jahat!"

"Yak, Eunhyuk monkey! Aku tidak jahat!"

"Huwaa, Ryeowookie membentakku! Huwaa.."

"Eunhyuk!"

"Aaaakkhh.."

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk langsung terdiam mendengar jeritan tersebut. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kedua yeoja itu segera mencari sumber jeritan tadi.

Dibukanya satu-satu setiap pintu toilet di toilet perempuan, sampai Eunhyuk menemukan seseorang terduduk tak berdaya. Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya, kaget.

"Kyu!"

Ryeowook segera menghampiri Eunhyuk. Sama dengan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook tak kalah kagetnya melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu terduduk lemas dengan darah yang terus keluar dari belahan kakinya.

"Kyu, tenanglah! Aku akan cari bantuan!"

Eunhyuk segera berlari keluar dari toilet itu. Sementara Ryeowook, ia langsung memapah tubuh Kyu yang terduduk di lantai itu.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah.."

Tidak lama setelah itu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk datang. Kurang ajar memang jika seorang namja memasuki toilet wanita, namun ini darurat. Dan untungnya tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang terjadi?" Donghae segera mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini bersandar di tembok.

"Hae..aa..aaku.."

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Haee..aakuu.."

Dan Kyuhyun pun tak sadarkan diri.

#

Sudah beberapa menita berlalu sejak dokter Jung menemui Donghae, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk di ruangannya. Donghae hanya duduk terpaku di ruang tunggu. Eunhyuk menatap cemas ke arah kamar inap Kyuhyun, sementara Ryeowook..ia malah menatap Donghae dengan tajam.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya?"

Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook dengan intens.

"Kau kan yang menghamili Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya?"

"Wookie!" Eunhyuk bersuara.

"Kau kejam sekali, Lee Donghae! Kau tega melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika ia tau bahwa ia tengah mengandung anaknya sendiri? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya, Donghae!"

"Sudahlah, Wookie.." Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Ryeowook, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Ryeowook memang mudah emosional begitu menyangkut sahabatnya sendiri.

Donghae hanya diam tak menjawab. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah tembok.

"Apa kau menyesal sekarang? Kau menyesal karena telah berbuat hal yang tidak sepantasnya pada Kyuhyun, hah?"

"Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya." ucap Donghae pada akhirnya. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau bilang?"

"Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui bahwa dia telah mengandung. Dan aku bukanlah laki-laki yang berbuat kotor seperti itu pada Kyuhyun."

"Benarkah?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan pelan.

"Bahkan aku pun masih tak percaya jika dia tengah hamil. Tapi itulah kenyataannya."

Tak mampu menahan tubuhnya sendiri, Ryeowook merosot jatuh ke atas lantai. Eunhyuk hanya berurai air mata sambil menutup mulutnya, kaget.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun..Kyuhyun.."

Ryeowook mulai terisak di tempatnya. Kyuhyun yang selama ini ia kenal ternyata..

Donghae pun beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowok secara bergantian, lalu menatap ke arah pintu kamar inap Kyuhyun. Butuh waktu cukup lama hingga namja itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku..aku akan menjadi ayah dari anak itu."

Kedua yeoja itu menatap Donghae tak percaya.

"Donghae, apa kau serius?"

Donghae memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali membuka matanya. Sorotnya memancarkan tekad yang begitu kuat dari dalamnya.

"Meski aku bukanlah ayah kandung dari anak itu, tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku..aku akan menikahi Kyuhyun."

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak, seorang namja tengah berdiri menatap mereka. Hatinya semakin sakit saat dia tahu bahwa seseorang akan menjadi ayah dari anak kandungnya sendiri..

**TBC**

Maaf telat update. Saya benar-benar sibuk sekarang. Dan saya pun mengakui chapter kali ini benar-benar gagal But, wanna review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : The Lost Pearl**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Type : 4/?**

**Length : **

**Author : WKS0711**

**Note : Hanya sebuah fic, so don't bash!**

_Ketika cinta mulai pergi.._

#

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah terbaring di hamparan rumput hijau yang luas. Helaian-helaian rambutnya ikut tertiup angin, menampakkan pesona dari pemuda itu yang begitu tampan. Ah, ia memang lelaki idaman. Siapapun wanita di dunia pasti memujinya tampan. Yah, secara fisik pemuda itu sudah tak diragukan lagi. Badannya yang tegap dan berotot menambah kesan maskulin pada diri pemuda itu. Mungkin semua orang menganggap dirinya sangatlah sempurna, akan tetapi..

Pemuda itu..

"Ngh?" Pemuda itu membuka matanya ketika ia merasa seseorang berada di sampingnya. Dengan malas ia melirik ke samping dan mendapati seorang yeoja cantik tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyu?" gumam namja itu heran. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung menghambur memeluk yeoja itu. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap namja itu.

"Kyu..aku..aku merindukanmu.." sahut namja itu lirih. Ia melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun. Ia begitu terpesona dengan penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini. Meski yeoja itu hanya mengenakan dress putih dan rambutnya yang digerai panjang, namun di mata Siwon Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cantik. Ia belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun secantik ini. Atau selama ini ia tak menyadarinya?

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Siwon.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia bisa melihat raut senang dari wajah pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau cantik sekali." puji Siwon membuat Kyuhyun merona. Siwon semakin terpana melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah cantik Kyuhyun. Ah, betapa manisnya.

Perlahan jemari Kyuhyun mengusap lembut wajah Siwon. Wajah yang selalu ia kagumi. Wajah yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Wajah itu, wajah yang tak akan pernah dilupakan olehnya.

"Terimakasih, kau sudah mau menerimaku dalam kehidupanmu. Maaf bila aku selalu membuatmu susah. Ah, ini memang tidak cukup hanya dengan kata maaf. Aku memang pengganggu dalam kebahagiaanmu. Maaf, seharusnya aku tak hadir dalam hidupmu. Maafkan aku, Siwon.."

Siwon membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang membawamu ke dalam masalah. Aku tahu kau sangat menderita saat bersamaku. Aku tahu itu.."

"Siwon.." Mata Kyuhyun mulai berlinang. Isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Selama ini aku selalu membiarkanmu sendirian dalam masalah. Aku terlalu kejam, maafkan aku."

"Siwon.."

"Aku..aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku baru menyadari hal itu. Maaf, maafkan aku.."

Namja itu terisak di depan Kyuhyun. Sakit, begitu sakit Kyuhyun melihat namja yang begitu ia cintai menangis seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, Siwonlah orang yang pertama kali membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Siwon..aku tahu kau pasti akan mencintaiku. Aku sangat senang mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirmu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Siwon.. Namun, kita tak akan pernah bersama. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Aappa maksudmu?" Siwon berujar, heran.

"Kau akan mengerti, Siwon. Meski kita saling mencintai, namun takdir tak mengizinkan kita untuk bersama. Takdir kita memang berbeda, Siwon-"

"Apa peduliku? Aku hanya ingin hidup bersama orang yang aku cintai. Dan itu kau, Kyuhyun! Kumohon, jangan katakan hal itu padaku. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, itu saja. Bukankah kita saling mencintai, tapi kenapa kau malah menyangkutpautkan hal ini dengan takdir? Tidak, jangan katakan itu lagi, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya lalu menatap Siwon dengan sendu. "Ini memang garis kehidupan kita, Siwon-ah.. Kau dan aku ada di jalan yang berbeda. Selamanya akan begitu. Aku sangat senang bisa mendapat kasih cinta darimu, Choi Siwon. Selamat tinggal.."

"Tidak, tidak..kkajima! Kyuhyun-ah, kkajima! Tidak, kkajima.."

Sosok yeoja itu berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil lalu terbang terbawa angin. Dan tinggallah pemuda itu sendirian. Ia terduduk jatuh di atas rerumputan itu. Ia memukul-mukul tangannya ke tanah. Siwon begitu menyesali apa yang terjadi. Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali..

#

"Kyuhyun-ah..kkajima, kkajima-Ah!"

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan dan banyak peluh yang bercucuran di wajahnya. Ia menatap tempat sekelilingnya. Ini di kamarnya. Berarti yang tadi itu..

"Mimpi.." gumam Siwon pelan. Ia mengelus dadanya lega. Ia merasa mimpinya itu benar-benar nyata. Seakan Kyuhyun benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkannya. Bicara soal Kyuhyun..

"Kyuhyun!" Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Namun sebelum itu, matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 04.22.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi.."

Siwon tak ambil pusing. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Biarpun masih pagi, ia tetap ingin melihat keadaan yeoja itu. Apapun yang terjadi.

#

Kini Siwon berada di Seoul Hospital. Ia pun segera melangkah menuju kamar inap Kyuhyun. Dengan membawa beberapa makanan dalam keranjang yang ia bawa, ia begitu bersemangat dalam setiap langkahnya. Begitu sampai di depan kamar Kyuhyun, tangannya yang hendak bergerak membuka pintu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ini masih pagi, Kyu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu." ujar Donghae seraya menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin bermain PSP! Ayolah Hae..aku ingin sekali memainkan benda itu." ucap Kyuhyun merengut manja.

"Tapi kau harus banyak istirahat, Kyu. Kau ingat kan apa kata dokter Kim tadi malam?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, Hae. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja bukan? Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat kembali. Karena aku, kau malah terbangun dari tidur lelapmu."

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, sayang~.."

"Ish, kau ini." Kyuhyun memukul bahu Donghae dengan keras. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, Donghae malah tersenyum mendapat hadiah pukulan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Menggelikan!"

"Kau menyukaiku, kan?"

Kyuhyun melotot, "Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan? Dasar ikan ko-"

Tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak memukul Donghae kembali ditahan oleh kedua tangan Donghae.

"Jika..jika aku yang mencintaimu, maukah..kau menerima cintaku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia merasa tatapan Donghae kali ini begitu mengintimidasi. Ia sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa dia tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lan. Entah karena ia terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Donghae barusan, ataukah..

"Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi..aku..aku mencintaimu. Aku telah jatuh hati padamu, Kyu."

"Hae? Tapi ini.."

"Aku tahu, mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu. Kita saling mengenal belum lama, aku tahu itu. Namun..kau harus tahu, Kyu. Aku..aku telah menaruh hati padamu sejak lama.."

Mungkin Kyuhyun sering mendengar kata-kata gombal dari mulut Donghae. Bahkan tiap hari ia mengharuskan dirinya untuk membuahi jitakan yang indah karena rayuan gombal namja itu. Namun kali ini, ia menangkap aura lain dari diri Donghae. Sosoknya yang belum lama ia kenal ini begitu periang dan jahil berubah serius seperti sekarang ini. Apa yang terjadi?

"Cho Kyuhyun..maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Donghae. Ia tidak sanggup menatap mata Donghae yang terlihat penuh cinta di matanya. Ia terlalu malu. Ia merasa kotor. Ia merasa terlalu hina untuk Donghae yang begitu baik padanya.

Kenapa Donghae mencintainya?

"Aku..aku sudah kotor, Hae. Aku tidak pantas untukmu..hiks"

Bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipi Kyuhyun. Bahkan untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu pun rasanya terlalu berat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab untukmu, Kyuhyun. Percayalah padaku-"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Hae! Aku..aku telah ternodai, Hae..hiks. Aku..aku hamil. Aku sangat menjijikkan. Aku tidak pantas untukmu, Donghae. Aku terlalu hina-"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti seiring dengan tangan Donghae yang menariknya tubuhnya. Dan kini, ia merasakan sebuah dekapan hangat dari namja itu. Sungguh, ia merasa nyaman dipeluk namja itu. Pelukan yang begitu ia butuhkan untuk menjadi sandarannya selama ini. Ia terlalu lelah dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun, ia berusaha melepas pelukan namja itu. Ia sadar, ia tidak boleh seperti ini.

"Hae, lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memukul-mukul dada namja itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." jawab Donghae dengan tegas.

"Sudah kubilang, aku perempuan hina, Hae! Aku telah kotor..hiks..kumohon..mengertilah.."

Isakan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae sedikit melunak. Ia pun melepas pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun lalu memegang pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena menangis. Terlebih, tatapan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lemah. Ia bisa merasakan ada rasa sakit yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tentang hal ini, tapi..aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu saat ini."

"Aku gadis kotor, Hae..hiks" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal yang sama. Donghae tersenyum pedih mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau siapa. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, Kyu..tidak lebih. Jadi kumohon..jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Kau tetap Kyuhyun, yeoja cantik yang pernah kutemui. Kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Donghae dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mencoba mencari kebohongan di kedua manik mata Donghae, namun ia menangkap kesungguhan yang ada pada sorot mata itu. Kyuhyun terenyuh. Ia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang namja.

'Kenapa kau terlalu baik padaku, Hae?'

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam kesunyian. Namun, mata mereka tetap saling menatap. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Donghae kala melihat tatapan Kyuhyun berubah. Ia tersenyum. Demi apapun, ia terlalu senang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini. Ekspresi yang begitu ia sukai setiap saat.

Perlahan, wajah Donghae mendekat. Karena tahu apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu, Kyuhyun pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Dan mereka pun berciuman. Meski Donghae dapat merasakan ada rasa lain saat Kyuhyun menciumnya, namun ia menikmati ciuman tersebut. Tanpa menyadari tatapan cemburu dari seseorang yang berada di balik pintu kamar tersebut.

#

Seharusnya ia tidak cemburu. Ia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa hatinya terus memberontak memikirkan kejadian tadi?

Setibanya ia di rumah, ia memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit di kamarnya. Terlintas peristiwa di rumah sakit tadi dimana Donghae dan Kyuhyun berciuman. Kembali, hati Siwon merasa sakit. Ingin sekali ia menghajar namja itu, namun ia tahu, ia tidak memiliki berhak apapun. Ia bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi Kyuhyun dan ia tidak memiliki berhak untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi kenapa..

Siwon kembali teringat dengan kejadian dimana ia menolak bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya, kalut. Rasa pedih kembali menghinggapi hatinya.

Menyesalkah?

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Siwon meraba saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ada panggilan masuk dari ibunya.

"Yeoboseyo?" sahut Siwon malas.

"Siwon!" terdengar suara ceria dari eommanya. Siwon menatap ponselnya dengan malas.

"Ada apa, eomma? Pagi-pagi sudah menelepon."

"Aaa..tidak. Eomma hanya merindukan putra eomma yang paling tampan di dunia ini."

Oke, eommanya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi ia suka.

"Ya, aku juga merindukan eomma." sahut Siwon sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Diambilnya gelas yang berisi air putih lalu ia teguk.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sungminnie akhir-akhir ini? Ah, tidak ditanyakan pun eomma sudah tahu jawabannya. Hihi."

Siwon semakin merasa bersalah mendengar kikikan kecil dari eommanya. Bagaimana jika eommanya tahu kalau dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sungmin?

Hm, tapi ia tidak bertengkar dengan yeoja itu. Sebenarnya Siwon hanya meminta Sungmin untuk tidak tinggal di rumahnya saat ini. Dan ya, sudah beberapa hari baik ia maupun Sungmin tidak bertatap muka lagi.

"Baik-baik saja." jawab Siwon pendek. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Baguslah. Oh ya, pukul 10 pagi nanti kau harus datang ke rumah, ya. Appa yang memintamu untuk pulang."

"Appa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ia bicarakan denganmu. Eomma tak tahu. Tapi sepertinya..mengenai pernikahanmu dengan Sungmin? Ahaha, semoga saja."

Siwon terdiam mematung mendengar hal itu. Pernikahan? Bahkan ia lupa kalau saat ini ia sudah bertunangan dengan Sungmin.

"Aku tahu. Sampai bertemu di rumah, eomma."

Tuuts! Siwon menutup teleponnya dengan malas. Mungkin dulu ia begitu bersemangat saat mendengar rencana pertunangannya dengan Sungmin, namun sekarang..rencana menikah dengan yeoja itu saja membuat ia malas mendengarnya. Karena di hatinya, di pikirannya, hanya satu nama yang mampu membuat namja itu menjadi gundah gulana seperti sekarang. Yeoja itu..

Cho Kyuhyun.

#

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Kau terlalu banyak membantuku."

Kini Kyuhyun berada di depan gerbang rumahnya bersama Donghae. Setelah Dokter Kim memperbolehkan Kyuhyun untuk pulang, Donghae segera mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Dan sekarang, mereka berdiri di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Dengan Donghae yang terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Seperti tidak mau pisah saja.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, sayaaang.."

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Donghae dengan keras. Namun setelahnya, ia tersenyum lembut pada namja itu.

"Kau terlalu baik padaku. Bagaimana bisa aku membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku?"

"Cukup menjadi kekasihku dan berada di sampingku. Setidaknya itu membuatku bahagia."

Kyuhyun tersipu mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia pun mempererat genggaman Donghae.

"Baiklah, aku harus masuk ke dalam. Sampai jumpa besok, Hae."

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae kemudian berbalik membuka pintu gerbang. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang namja paruh baya telah berdiri di balik pintu itu.

"Aa..appa?"

Namja yang ternyata appa-nya itu berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Dengan tangannya yang ia lipat di dadanya, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?" ujar sang presdir dengan dingin. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, takut.

"Appa..appa sudah pulang-"

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah, hah?" potong sang ayah dengan cepat. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi semalam kau ada dimana?"

"Appa..itu..aku..aku menginap di rumah Ryeowook. Ya, menginap! Karena kami..sedang menyusun laporan untuk praktikum kami, jadi-"

"Lalu apa ini?"

Presdir Cho melempar sebuah amplop kuning tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya melihat amplop itu. Itu..

"Katakan sejujurnya, apa yang telah kau perbuat selama aku tidak ada, hah?"

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap amplop itu. Kenapa bisa ayahnya..

"Anak tak tahu diri! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan hal seperti ini padamu. Tapi kenapa..kenapa kau melakukan itu, Kyuhyun? Kau membuatku kecewa!"

"Appa!" Kyuhyun bersimpuh di kaki ayahnya. "Maaf..maafkan aku..aku salah appa..aku-"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, Kyuhyun? Siapa yang telah menghamilimu, hah?!"

"Appa!"

"Apakah namja yang sedang berdiri disana itu yang menjadi ayah dari janinmu ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya heran. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, dan benar saja ada namja yang berdiri mematung tidak jauh darinya. Itu Donghae.

Presdir Cho berjalan menghampiri Donghae, dan..

'BUUGH!' Donghae terjatuh akibat tinju yang dilayangkan ayah Kyuhyun padanya. Tinjuan itu membuahkan sebuah lebam biru di wajah Donghae.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada anakku, hah? Dasar brengsek!"

"Appa!" Kyuhyun segera menghampiri ayahnya dan berusaha mencegah ayahnya untuk tidak memukul Donghae kembali. Namun terlambat, appa Kyuhyun berhasil menyarangkan tinjunya pada Donghae. Dan jadilah luka di wajahnya itu semakin parah.

"Appa, hentikan! Kumohon..dia tidak bersalah appa..kumohon.."

"Tidak bersalah? Heh, lucu sekali. Kau membela namja brengsek seperti ini?"

"Tidak..tidak appa..bukan dia..dia tidak bersalah, appa.."

Kyuhyun kembali berlutut di depan ayahnya. Membuat Donghae semakin melebarkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon ayah..jangan sakiti dia..

Sedikit melunak, akhirnya sang presdir menurunkan tangannya yang terkepal. Sejenak ia menghelas nafas kemudian menatap putrinya dengan dingin. "Siapa dia? Siapa yang telah menghamilimu, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, takut. Sedangkan Donghae, ia memegang lukanya yang sakit.

"Apa putra dari Choi Dongwook yang melakukan itu padamu?"

Sontak Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ayahnya. Kenapa ayahnya..

"Appa, bagaimana bisa.."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu hubungan gelap yang kau jalin dengan putra Choi itu?! Heh, anak tak tahu diri! Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak mendekati putra mereka. Kenapa kau tidak menuruti perkataanku, hah?!"

"Appa, aku.."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, apa benar dia yang telah menghamilimu, hah?!"

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk, takut. Membuat ayahnya semakin geram saja.

"Jadi benar, kau dihamili oleh Siwon.."

"Appa.."

"DIAM!" teriak sang presdir membuat putrinya tak berkutik kembali. Ia pun memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Seharusnya begitu ia pulang dari Kanada ia mengikuti saran istrinya untuk istirahat. Namun, karena ia merindukan putrinya, ia malah bergegas menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Dan amarahnya pun mulai timbul saat melihat amplop kuning itu..

Presdir Cho menghela nafas. Matanya beralih menatap putrinya yang kini tengah bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, aku dan Dongwook tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik saat ini. Oleh karena itu, aku memintamu untuk tidak mendekati keluarga mereka. Tapi ya..ini jalanmu, Kyu. Aku sudah memperingatimu. Jadi jangan harap kau mendapat sambutan yang baik di rumah ini."

Sang presdir bergerak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar teriakan putrinya.

"Appa!"

Presdir Cho menoleh, "Sayang sekali, kau bukan putriku sekarang."

"Appa.."

"Kuberi kau kebebasan, Cho Kyuhyun. Namun, bukan di rumahku ini."

Sang presdir kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tak peduli dengan teriakan dari putrinya yang terus memanggilnya. Ia terlanjur kecewa, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga putrinya dengan baik.

"Appa.."

#

"Apa maksudmu, Hannie? Kau..kau mengusir Kyuhyun?"

Hankyung tak menggubris pertanyaan dari istrinya. Ia malah menatap keluar jendela. Tanpa suara.

"Han, meski Kyuhyun telah berbuat salah..tapi..dia tetap anak kita. Dia putri kita, Hannie. Kumohon, maafkan dia.."

Hankyung menoleh pada istrinya. "Semudah itukah kau memintaku untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun? Heh, tidak."

"Tapi Han.."

"Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aku tidur dulu."

Hankyung melangkah pergi meninggalkan istrinya yang termenung sendiri. Heechul menatap kepergian suaminya dengan sendu.

"Han.."

#

Siwon melirik jam yang melekat di tangannya. Pukul 10 lebih 15 pagi. Siwon segera melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah orang tuanya.

"Terlambat sedikit tidak apa-apa." gumamnya seraya membuka pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, beberapa pelayan yang ada di rumah itu menyambut kedatangan Siwon. Dengan serempak mereka membungkuk hormat.

"Dimana appa dan eomma?" tanya Siwon pada kepala pelayan Jung.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar sedang berada di ruang tamu bersama keluarga Lee."

"Keluarga Lee?" Dahi Siwon mengernyit heran. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia bisa menangkap maksud kepala Jung.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih."

Siwon bergegas pergi menuju ruang tamu. Setibanya disana, ia melihat orang tuanya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Presdir Lee dan istrinya. Ia juga bisa melihat Sungmin telah duduk di samping ibunya.

"Ah, Siwon. Kau sudah datang rupanya. Kemarilah bergabung bersama kami." ujar Presdir Choi, ayah Siwon. Mau tak mau ia mengikuti perintah ayahnya lau duduk di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum padanya. Namun ia tahu, ada rasa sakit dibalik senyum itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Karena Siwon sudah ada disini..kita mulai dari penentuan tanggal pernikahan mereka."

"Bagaimana jika akhir minggu ini."

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku yakin mereka berdua juga ingin segera menikah."

"Tentu saja, appa. Bukankah begitu, Siwon?" ujar Sungmin sambil melirik ke arah Siwon. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Siwon hanya terdiam, dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Siwon, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. Tangannya yang hendak memegang dahi Siwon dicega namja itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sungmin. Terimakasih."

Sungmin tersenyum miris melihat sikap Siwon. Hatinya merasa sedih melihat Siwon yang seperti tidak mempedulikannya.

Menyadari ada yang aneh antara keduanya, orang tua Siwon dan Sungmin menatap mereka curiga. Presdir Choi menatap putranya tajam kemudian berkata, "Ada apa denganmu, Siwon? Kau terlihat aneh hari ini."

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Hal itu membuat Presdir Choi semakin geram melihatnya.

"Choi Siwon! Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu disaat ayahmu bicara?"

"Suamiku, jangan ter-"

"Aku menolak pernikahan ini."

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Siwon membuat semua yang ada pada saat itu terkejut. Terlebih lagi dengan Presdir Choi. Lain dengan Sungmin, wajah cantiknya kembali menampakkan senyum. Dan lagi-lagi, itu bukan senyum manis milik Sungmin. Senyum kepedihan yang disertai dengan linangan air mata.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Choi Siwon? Jangan bercanda di saat penting seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, appa!" sahut Siwon cepat. "Aku..aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Sungmin. Maafkan aku, tapi..aku tidak dapat menikah dengannya."

"Choi Siwon, kau.." Presdir Choi menatap geram putranya. Ia hendak melayangkan pukulan pada putranya itu namun berhasil dicegah oleh ibu Siwon.

"Hentikan, Dongwook!" ujar yeoja itu sembari menahan tangan kanan Presdir Choi. Mau tak mau ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menampar putranya.

"Maaf, appa..eomma..tapi..aku mencintai yeoja lain."

**TBC**

Maaf telat update, saya bener-bener minta maaf *bow

Makasih udah review di chap sebelumnya, saya baca semua kok.

Banyak yang minta pairnya jadi HaeKyu, ya? Untuk saat ini saya kasih deh, tapi endingnya saya gak tau *evilsmirk

Tapi sepertinya, saya akan mengikuti jalan cerita yang udah saya buat. So, tebak aja ya gimana alur cerita selanjutnya :)

The last, wanna review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : The Lost Pearl**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, etc.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Type : 5/?**

**Author : WKS0711**

#

Siwon menjatuhkan badannya di atas jok mobil. Perlahan ia memejamkan kedua matanya itu. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan di rumahnya tadi. Terlebih, suara Manager Lee yang berbicara padanya masih terngiang di telinganya. Suara wibawa dari orang yang telah bersamanya sejak 15 tahun yang lalu. Siwon menggertakkan giginya menyesal.

'Aku menghargai keputusanmu, Siwon-ah. Akan tetapi, tindakanmu membuatku kecewa.'

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak bermaksud membuat kecewa ayah Sungmin itu. Namun, itulah kenyataannya.

Ia juga tak dapat melupakan raut wajah Sungmin saat itu. Senyuman itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dalam senyuman itu. Tanpa ditanya pun ia sudah tahu apa penyebabnya. Itu semua karena dirinya sendiri.

Siwon memukul stir mobil dengan kesal. Kenapa ia harus terjebak dalam situasi serumit ini? Kenapa ia tidak mau menikah dengan Sungmin? Kenapa ia malah mencintai Kyuhyun? Dan kenapa..kenapa ia menduakan Sungmin dengan menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai seingkuhannya?

Semua pertanyaan itu berawal dari sebuah nafsu semata. Kau, Choi Siwon, kaulah yang memulai permainan konyol ini.

#

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya pagi itu disambut dengan meriah oleh Ryeowook. Segera yeoja bertubuh mungil itu berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Tanpa ragu ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kau tak ada di kelas, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendelik malas. Mulai lagi.

"Mana Hyukkie?" ujar Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan Ryeowook. Yeoja itu merengut kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Kau mencariku?"

Eunhyuk muncul dari belakang mereka berdua. Melihat Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook dan beralih memeluk Eunhyuk. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Terimakasih kau sudah menolongku kemarin." ujar Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Eunhyuk.

"Yak, Kyu! Aku juga ikut menolongmu kemarin. Kenapa kau tidak berterimakasih padaku?" sahut Ryeowook kesal. Baik Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun terkikik melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

"Iya, aku tahu. Terimakasih, ya, Ryeowookie~.."

Rasanya Eunhyuk tak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang dibuat-buat. Sementara Ryeowook, ia malah tersenyum puas mendapat ucapan terimakasih dari Kyuhyun.

"Hi, ladies." sapa Donghae yang baru datang. Ia segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berada di antara Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ekhem, kau tidak mau menanyakan kabarku, Donghae?"

"Untuk apa aku bertanya. Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, Ryeowook."

Doeng. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook merasa jengkel kali ini. Kenapa sih di pagi yang secerah ini teman-temannya membuatnya jengkel terus?

"Lagipula..Kyuhyun kan kekasihku. Wajar bila aku menanyakan keadaannya." lanjut Donghae dengan santai.

"Oh, begitu." Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mengerti. Namun sedetik kemudian..

"MWO? Apa kau bilang? Kyuhyun..Kyuhyun kekasihmu? Bagaimana bisa.."

"Kami sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih sejak kemarin. Bukankah begitu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah ditanya seperti itu.

"Aigo~..kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Kyu? Ini kabar baik, kabar baik!"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan malas. "Wookie, kau kenapa? Pagi ini kau terlihat lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Apa Yesung oppa memberimu hadiah?"

Ryeowook hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. Mereka bertiga terus berbincang-bincang, tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Eunhyuk yang berubah.

"Hm, teman-teman. Aku harus pergi dulu. Daag."

Eunhyuk segera berlari meninggalkan kelas itu. Berlari dan terus berlari, hingga ia sampai di sebuah tempat. Tempat dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya disana.

Ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat itu. Perlahan, air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya. Isakan-isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut yeoja itu.

"Bodoh..kenapa kau menyukai dia? Jelas-jelas dia tak akan pernah berpaling melihatmu..hiks"

Ia pun melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di kedua matanya. Sesaat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya. Terpampang foto seseorang di layar ponsel tersebut. Ia kembali menangis.

"Rasanya..kau semakin sulit kugapai, Donghae..hiks"

Dan siapa yang tahu, jika gadis itu memendam rasa pada kekasih Kyuhyun. Lee Donghae.

#

"Benar, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kini Donghae dan Kyuhyun berada di perpustakaan kampus. Saat itu perpustakaan masih sepi, hanya pustakawan dan mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan itu. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak bermaksud untuk bergelut dengan buku-buku yang ada. Hanya saja, mereka ingin pergi saja kesana. Dengan maksud tidak sesuai dengan tempat yang dituju.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kemarin..ayahmu.."

"Untungnya eomma membujuk appa agar aku tetap tinggal disana. Yah, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan tinggal disana."

Donghae mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Kau tenang saja. Ayahmu pasti akan memaafkanmu. Aku yakin itu."

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas.

Sejenak mereka berdua terlarut dalam suasana hening. Suara buku-buku yang tengah dibereskan lah yang menjadi pengisi suasana tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian..

"Hhmm..Kyu?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika kau tinggal di rumahku? Kurasa eomma tidak akan marah karena kedatanganmu."

"Mwo? Tapi, Hae.."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Malam ini juga, aku akan datang ke rumah untuk menjemputmu. Kau harus bersiap."

Kyuhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya, pasrah.

#

_Kembali, ia terdampar di tempat itu. Tempat yang begitu indah dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Ia belum pernah senyaman ini. Karena disini, ia dapat menentramkan hatinya dengan melihat ribuan bunga yang bermekaran. Burung-burung dan hewan kecil lainnya mengarungi tempat itu. Ah, seakan di surga._

_Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan helaian-helain rambut orang itu menyentuh lehernya. Dan lagi, aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh yeoja itu membuat ia tahu siapa orang itu._

_"Kyu-ah.."_

_"Hm, ada apa, sayang?" ucap yeoja itu, Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Siwon seperti menangkap melodi-melodi mengalun di telinganya. Indahnya._

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

_"Aku juga."_

_Siwon pun melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya lalu berbalik menghadap yeoja itu. Kyuhyun kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang Siwon. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon. Hm._

_Siwon balas memeluk yeoja itu. Dihirupnya aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh yeoja itu. Ia sangat menyukai itu. Apapun, apapun yang ada pada diri Kyuhyun membuatnya candu akan hal itu._

_"Teruslah seperti ini..aku menyukainya. Sangat sangaat menyukainya."_

_Kyuhyun terkikik mendengar ucapan Siwon. Namja ini membuatnya gemas sendiri terhadapnya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak membelai kedua pipi Siwon. Ditatapnya kedua mata namja itu dengan dalam, dan.._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Siwon.."_

_Dikecupnya belahan bibir Siwon dengan lembut. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, Siwon membalas ciuman tersebut. Keduanya terus berciuman, hingga sang gadis melepaskan tautannya dengan Siwon._

_"Kenapa kau melepaskan ciumannya? Kau ini.." Siwon menggerutu manja, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh kembali._

_"Ini yang terakhir kalinya, Siwon.."_

_"Apa maksu-" ucapan Siwon terhenti karena Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibirnya. Namun dengan segera Siwon menjatuhkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas tanah lalu menciumnya dengan ganas. Sedikit desahan terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sedikit agresif, Kyuhyun membalas lumatan Siwon di bibirnya. Aura di antara mereka semakin panas, hingga lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melepas tautannya dengan Siwon._

_"Haah..hah.." Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ciuman Siwon benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan nafas._

"_Setiap..setiap kali kau menciumku, aku senang sekali. Aku kecewa karena ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya untukku.."_

_"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon, "Yang terakhir kalinya? Kyu..jangan kau katakan hal aneh seperti itu-"_

_"Kenapa? Bukankah kau akan menikah dengan Sungmin eonnie? Seharusnya aku pergi dari kehidupanmu. Kau akan hidup bahagia dengan yeoja lain.."_

_"Tidak, Kyu! Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu. Kumohon Kyu, jangan katakan hal itu lagi.."_

_Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Kyu, seakan meyakinkan yeoja itu bahwa kata-katanya bisa dipercaya. Namun siapa sangka, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum meremehkan mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ia hempaskan kedua tangan Siwon yang menggenggamnya lalu beranjak bangun._

_"Kyu!"_

_"Kenapa..kenapa kau baru mengatakan hal ini? Kenapa?"_

_"Kyu.."_

_"Kau tahu, betapa sakitnya hatiku setiap mendapat perlakuanmu selama ini. Dan kau mengatakan hal itu padaku, mengatakan seolah-seolah kau memang menginginkanku. Kau pikir aku akan kembali padamu, ha?!"_

_Siwon tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Belum pernah ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun semarah ini. Apa Kyuhyun terlalu sakit hati hingga kemarahannya sudah tak terbendung lagi?_

_"Kyu..aku.."_

_"Aku..aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi sekarang. Aku akan pergi menjauh darimu, Siwon. Dan kau akan hidup tenang tanpa kehadiranku.."_

_Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Siwon menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan sendu. Ia ingin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, namun entah kenapa kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya, tetap saja tidak bisa. Kedua kakinya seolah terkunci dengan kuat hingga ia sama sekali tak bisa berjalan. Siwon menggeram kesal. Kembali ia menatap ke depan. Kyuhyun sudah berada jauh di hadapannya. Semakin jauh, hingga tubuh yeoja itu tak terlihat lagi. Ia ingin berteriak, namun sayang mulutnya tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Siwon tidak mengerti. Kenapa tubuhnya menjadi kaku seperti ini?_

_Pada akhirnya, tubuh Siwon merosot jatuh ke atas tanah. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangannya memukul-mukul tanah, melampiaskan emosinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?_

#

Tiba-tiba tubuh kekar namja itu tersentak bangun. Ia melihat langit-langit kamarnya beralih menatap sekelilingnya. Ini dikamarnya. Ya, ini di kamarnya.

Siwon memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut tak karuan. Kenapa ia bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Kenapa mimpi itu seolah-olah nyata di hadapannya?

"Tidak..itu hanya mimpi..ya, itu hanya mimpi. Tenangkan dirimu, Choi Siwon.. Itu semua hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi."

Sedetik kemudian, tangannya beralih memegang kedua matanya. Sembap. Kedua mata itu sembap seperti sudah menangis.

Bahkan ia pun menangis seperti halnya dalam mimpi.

"Kenapa.." Siwon menatap langit-langit kamarnya sendu. "Kenapa harus seperti ini?"

"Mungkin ini yang Kyuhyun rasakan selama ini. Maaf Kyu, maafkan aku.."

#

Malam itu Donghae menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman keluarga Cho. Seperti yang ia janjikan pada Kyuhyun tadi pagi, ia akan menjemput yeoja itu lalu membawanya ke rumah. Namun, entah kenapa perasaan Donghae menjadi tidak enak. Ia masih mengingat kejadian kemarin saat ayah Kyuhyun memukulnya. Bahkan ia masih merasakan sakit di ujung bibirnya. Namun, bukan itu yang ditakutkan Donghae. Ia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam sana.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang rumah Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat seorang yeoja tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dengan beberapa tas yang turut menemaninya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Segera Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ujar Donghae sembari mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Hm." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya imut. Donghae semakin gemas saja melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kkaja. Mobilku sudah terparkir di depan sana. Kkaja."

Namja itu mengangkat tas-tas milik Kyuhyun. Kemudian, ia pergi menuju mobilnya. Sesaat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia menatap rumahnya begitu dalam. Ia berusaha merekam dengan baik setiap inci dari rumah itu. Rumah yang menjadi tempat ia dibesarkan. Rumah yang menjadi tempat sandarannya selama ini. Dan rumah itu, rumah yang begitu menyimpan berjuta kenangan bersama kedua orang tua terkasihnya. Dan kini ia harus pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Kyuhyu menahan isaknya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku memang bukan anak yang baik, appa, eomma. Maaf, maafkan aku..hiks.."

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang melesak ingin keluar. Ia kembali menatap pintu cokelat yang menjadi tempat keluar utama di rumah itu. Ia merasakan wajahnya pelupuk matanya semakin memanas.

"Selamat tinggal, appa, eomma.. Saranghaeyo.."

Dengan berat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang. Ia terus melangkah, tanpa melihat kembali rumah itu. Ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak melihat rumah itu. Karena ia tahu, jika ia terus melihat rumahnya itu membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Dan wajah appa-nya akan selalu terbayang di pikirannya. Wajah yang selalu penuh wibawa itu berubah menjadi penuh amarah dan kecewa..

"Kkaja, Kyu."

Kyuhyun pun memasuki mobil Donghae. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan sayu. Sebelum bertemu dengan Donghae tadi, Kyuhyun sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak menangis dan tetap semangat. Nyatanya?

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Donghae tidak menyadari, bahwa sepasang mata terus menatap mereka berdua sedari tadi. Hankyung yang berdiri di balik korden kamarnya di lantai dua itu, terdiam di dalam sana. Ia menatap audi putih itu melaju meninggalkan kediamannya. Ia tersenyum pedih.

Dan korden itu pun tertutup.

#

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 dinihari. Siwon yang sedari tadi gelisah karena tidak bisa tidur memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Aaargh, ada apa denganku? Kenapa untuk memejamkan mata rasanya sesulit ini?"

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Diambilnya segelas air putih lalu ia teguk sekaligus. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

_'Siwon-ah! Aku sudah membuat sarapan yang spesial untukmu. Kau harus menghabiskannya, arachi?'_

Sontak Siwon membuka matanya kembali. Ia memandang ke arah meja makan. Siwon terkejut.

_'Kenapa kau diam saja disitu? Kau tidak mau memakan masakanku, hm?'_

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Siwon, kemudian ia bergelayut manja di tangan Siwon. Dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, dengan belaian yang ia berikan pada namja itu. Rasanya Siwon tidak mampu berkedip untuk saat ini. Benarkah, benarkah ini..

Sesaat Siwon mengedipkan kedua matanya, dan ia tidak melihat sosok itu lagi di sampingnya. Namja itu menghela nafas kecewa. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa sosok itu tak akan pernah di rumah itu sekarang.

"Bodoh." Gumam Siwon pelan. Ia menarik kursi di depannya kemudian duduk. Tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan ponselnya. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

Dan layar ponsel itu menampilkan sebuah foto gadis yang berpose imut. Di sampingnya, seorang namja terlihat cuek dengan memalingkan kepalanya. Itu dirinya.

Kembali ia menekan ponselnya itu. Layar itu menampilkan foto lain, dimana gadis yang tadi mencium pipi namja tadi dengan bahagianya. Sama seperti foto sebelumnya, namja yang dicium pipinya itu menampakkan ekspresi cuek. Siwon merasa senang sekaligus nyeri di saat yang bersamaan.

_'Siwon-ah! Ayo kita berfoto bersama!'_

_'Aku tidak mau! Kau saja sendiri, aku benar-benar tidak mau.'_

_'Ayolah, Siwon..sekali saja. Ya, ya?'_

_'Terserah kau saja'_

_'Benarkah? Yey!'_

_Segera Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya di dekat Siwon. Tidak lupa tangannya juga bergerak memposisikan ponsel milik Siwon untuk memotret. Setelah dirasa cukup pas, ia pun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Siwon, dan.._

_'Chu~'_

_'Ckrek!'_

_Siwon membelalakkan matanya kaget. Benarkah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi? Mencium pipinya? Bahkan selama mereka menjalin hubungan, selalu Siwon yang memulai ciuman dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang? oh._

_Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya sedikit senang saat itu. Meski wajahnya terus menampakkan ekspresi tak peduli pada yeoja yang ada di hadapannya._

Siwon tersenyum pedih. Jarinya mengusap foto Kyuhyun yang ada di ponselnya. Seolah-olah itu adalah Kyuhyun yang nyata, yang bukan hanya sekedar foto. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menjadi Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan. Dan tidak sedikitpun olehnya merasakan hal seperti ini pada akhirnya. Ia mencintai yeoja itu, namun kenapa baru sekarang ia merasakan rasa itu? Kenapa di saat itu Kyuhyun tidak bersamanya lagi, rasa itu malah tumbuh? Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia merasakan rasa ini?

Ia masih mengingat saat Kyuhyun datang menyatakan cinta kepadanya dulu. Ia masih bisa mengingat raut wajah yeoja itu yang berubah sedih saat ia menolaknya. Dan ia masih mengingat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang berubah senang saat ia mendatangi yeoja itu dan memintanya untuk menjadi selingkuhannya.

Tsk. Bahkan Kyuhyun merasa begitu bahagia saat Siwon memintanya seperti itu.

Dan selama mereka menjalin hubungan di belakang Sungmin, Siwon selalu terlihat tidak peduli ketika Kyuhyun bersamanya. Ia hanya bersikap manis pada yeoja itu pada saat ia ingin mencumbui yeoja itu. Tsk, menggelikan.

#

"Kyuhyun-ah..kau sudah bangun rupanya. Ayo bergabung bersama kami."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan malu-malu ia berjalan menuju meja makan, dimana telah duduk dua orang disana. Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tingkah malu-malu Kyuhyun. Benar-benar manis.

"Selamat pagi kekasihku yang cantik.." sapa Donghae begitu Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah cubitan di lengan atasnya. Itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Ouh, kenapa kau mencubitku, sayang? Ini sakit.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan manja dari Donghae. Ia kembali mencubit lengan Donghae denga gemas.

"Yak, Kyu-ah! Ini benar-benar sakit.."

"Hadiah selamat pagi..hehe"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, namun melihat kekasihnya tertawa membuat dirinya ikut tertawa juga.

Eomma Donghae, Leeteuk, memandangi keduanya dengan tersenyum. Ah, mereka berdua mengingatkan dirinya saat masih muda dulu.

"Kalian ini, sibuk dengan dunia kalian sendiri. Tidak sadarkah kalau eomma ada disini juga?" Sindir Leeteuk membuat keduanya berhenti tertawa. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sementara yeoja yang ada di sampingnya menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Ahaha, kalian ini lucu sekali. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita sarapan terlebih dahulu. Bukankah hari ini kau ada janji dengan Shin seongsae?"

"Ah, ya! Aku lupa. Aku segera makan, eomma."

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum melihat putranya yang langsung melahap sarapannya dengan semangat. Ia pun beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hari ini kau akan pergi ke kampus bersama Donghae, bukan? Makanlah terlebih dahulu. Kau harus punya stamina yang baik untuk memulai ."

"Ne, ahjumma.." sahut Kyuhyun pelan. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Leeteuk menambahkan beberapa makanan ke piring Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aigo~ Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau terus menundukkan kepalamu? Apa kau merasa malu karena aku menegurmu tadi?"

"Ah, bukan itu, ahjumma.." sahut Kyuhyun cepat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat senyum Leeteuk yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin melanjutkan romansa pagimu bersama Donghae? Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi-"

"Ah, tidak ahjumma! Aku tidak apa-apa. Selamat makan.."

Leeteuk tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun kali ini, persis seperti Donghae tadi. Makan dengan lahap. Leeteuk merasa senang karena menggoda kekasih Donghae. Entahlah, bahkan ia tidak merasa asing dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di rumahnya. Seperti Kyuhyun bagian dari keluarga sendiri dan bukan orang lain.

Setelah tadi malam mendengar cerita Kyuhyun, Leeteuk menerima kehadiran yeoja itu di rumahnya. Bahkan ia sangat antusias saat ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Donghae. Ia sibuk membereskan segalanya untuk kepentingan Kyuhyun. Seperti menyiapkan sesuatu untuk putrinya sendiri.

Dan memang sejak dulu Leeteuk ingin mempunyai anak perempuan. Dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di rumahnya kali ini, setidaknya mengobati keinginannya yang tidak terkabulkan dulu.

#

Malam minggu ini menjadi malam yang spesial bagi mahasiswa-mahasiswi Inha University. Pasalnya, malam ini mereka mengadakan pesta perpisahan sebagai mahasiswa di universitas tersebut. Terlihat begitu banyak orang yag hadir pada malam itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka menggunakan kostum yang unik dengan berbagai karakter yang ada di kehidupan nyata maupun film. Malam itu semakin terasa spesial karena disuguhi berbagai acara yang menghibur. Seperti satu ini, solois wanita tengah bernyanyi di atas panggung kemegahan dengan jari-jarinya memainkan tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya. Para penonton begitu menikmati acara tersebut.

"Aish, mana Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia belum datang juga?" Gerutu Ryeowook yang mondar-mandir di belakang panggung dengan gelisah. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi duduk di salah satu kursi hanya diam, tak menghiraukan temannya itu. Bukannya ia tidak khawatir pada Kyuhyun, namun ia juga tengah mengkhawatirkan hal yang lain juga. Ia juga sedang berharap cemas menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Aish, bagaimana ini Eunhyukkie? Kita tidak akan bisa tampil jika Kyuhyun tidak ada.."

"Tenang saja, mungkin dia masih dalam perjalanan. Jangan mondar-mandir seperti itu. Seperti kepiting saja."

"Yaa, Eunhyukkie! Aku bukan kepiting, kau tau?!"

"Hm, terserahmu sajalah." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Namun, suara langkah kaki terdengar ke ruangan itu. Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Siwon?" Ujar Eunhyuk pelan.

"Apa kalian akan tampil sekarang?" tanya Siwon sembari menghampiri Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Seharusnya sih iya, tapi sepertinya kami harus menundanya dulu." sahut Ryeowook. Siwon mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Kyuhyun belum datang. Kami harus menundanya hingga Kyuhyun datang."

Siwon segera mengedarkan pandangan ke semua penjuru ruangan. Dan benar saja, ia tidak melihat batang hidung Kyuhyun disana.

Padahal ia datang kesana ingin bertemu dengan yeoja itu.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat kecewa, Choi."

Siwon tidak terlalu mempedulikan celotehan Eunhyuk yang merupakan sepupunya itu. Ia pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

#

"Rambut sudah. Pita sudah. Hiasan kuku sudah. Pakaian sudah, semua sudah..hmm..Yup, sempurna! Semuanya telah selesai dan lengkap, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau bisa lihat penampilanmu di cermin."

Leeteuk mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga yeoja itu berada tepat di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Belum pernah ia berdandan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika dirinya akan begitu berbeda seperti sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang cantik apa, namun ia kagum dengan hasil rias Leeteuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Gomawo, ahjumma.."

Leeteuk mengelus bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Kyuhyun-ah. Cantik sekali."

Kyuhyun tersipu mendengarnya. Ia berbalik dan bergerak untuk memeluk Leeteuk. Leeteuk terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau tahu, mendadani putriku sendiri adalah impianku sejak lama. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Dan sekarang, aku mendadanimu yeoja yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku. Terimakasih, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka terus berpelukan hingga suara pintu kamar diketuk terdengar.

"Eomma, apa Kyuhyun sudah siap? Kami harus segera berangkat." Ujar Donghae di balik pintu. Leeteuk menatap pintu sekilas lalu memandang Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya Donghae tidak sabar ingin segera menghabiskan malam minggunya dengan kekasihnya. Aish, kalian ini benar-benar membuatku iri."

"Ahjumma.."

"Ayo, keluar."

Kedua yeoja itu pun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Begitu melihat Kyuhyun keluar, entah kenapa Donghae tidak berkedip. Ia terpesona dengan penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini. Cantik. Bahkan ia merasa Kyuhyun seribu kali cantik dari sebelumnya. Hm.

"Terpesona, eoh?" Goda Leeteuk membuat Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya. Segera ia bersikap cool lalu dengan cepat ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mari kita pergi, Putri Kyuhyun yang cantik."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Ia pun menerima uluran tangan Donghae. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya. Kyuhyun terjatuh ke atas lantai sembari memegang perutnya yang terus berkontraksi. Ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae segera memegang tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun terus mengaduh kesakitan. Sesuatu terasa menendang-nendang dari dalam perutnya. Itu..

"Donghae, cepat panggil ambulans! Kita harus segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Cepat!"

Donghae mengangguk paham, lalu ia segera pergi. Dan yang tersisa adalah Leeteuk yang terus menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terus mengaduh kesakitan. Mungkinkah...

**TBC**

**Annyeong! Saya kembali lagi membawa chapter baru. Adakah yang menunggu cerita ini? #plak**

**Maaf untuk keterlambatn update-nya, saya baru aja selesai UTS. Sungguh, benar-benar menyiksa saya - *curcol**

**Makasih yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, saya baca kok semuanya. Maaf udah ngecewain karena keterlambatan update, dan pasti akan tambah kecewa lagi saat baca chap ini. Saya gak baca ulang lagi chap ini, jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dan cerita yang membingungkan. Itu hanyalah kesalahan tangan saya yang mengetik *apadah**

**Mengenai ending cerita ini, hayo tebak endingnya kayak gimana? Dan sekali lagi, mohon maaf karena saya akan mengikuti jalan cerita yang telah saya buat. Jadi mohon maaf bila mengecewakan nantinya :D**

**The last, wanna review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : The Lost Pearl**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, and other**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Type : 6/?**

**Length : 4237 words**

**Author : WKS0711**

#

Leeteuk, yeoja paruh baya yang baru memasuki usia 50 itu terdiam tak percaya di tempat. Sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan Park uisa, dokter yang baru saja menangani Kyuhyun begitu mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Awalnya Leeteuk mengelus dadanya lega mendengar Kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja, namun ia tercengang saat mendengar penuturan selanjutnya dari dokter muda itu.

"Janin yang dikandung Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar dalam kondisi lemah. Sebaiknya Kyuhyun jangan melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas berat yang dapat mengganggu janinnya."

Bahkan, meskipun dokter muda itu telah menghilang dari hadapan Leeteuk beberapa menit yang lalu, Leeteuk masih berdiri terdiam di tempat. Mengingat kembali kata-kata dokter tadi di dalam memorinya. Berusaha menemukan kesalahan dalam kata-kata yang ia dengar beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dan sepertinya kau tidak salah mendengar, .

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa putra tercintanya telah berdiri di hadapannya. Donghae yang baru saja membayar administrasi rumah sakit menatap bingung eommanya itu. Apa yang terjadi?

"Eomma, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Donghae. Sedetik kemudian, tangannya terangkat dan menampar pipi putranya itu dengan keras. Ia menatap Donghae dengan tajam.

"Ouch!" Donghae menatap eommanya dengan heran. "Eomma, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa eomma.."

"Apa yang eomma lakukan?" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada sinis. "Aku hanya menampar putraku yang telah berbuat dosa tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Eomma..apa maksud-" tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

'Jangan-jangan..'

"Kenapa kalian tidak berkata jujur pada eomma? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang hamil?! Kau anggap eomma apa, hah?!"

"Eomma, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya..Kyuhyun-"

"Usia kalian masih sangat muda, Donghae..kenapa kalian malah melakukan hal itu sebelum waktunya, sebelum kalian menikah? Kenapa?"

Donghae yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu seketika tercengang mendengar kata-kata eommanya. Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya ini?

"Eomma dan appa tak pernah mengajarkan hal seperti ini padamu. Tapi nyatanya, kau malah menghamili putri orang. Apa kau tidak malu dengan dirimu sendiri?!"

"Aku tidak melakukan itu, eomma! Sungguh..aku tidak melakukannya.."

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau tidak melakukannya? Jangan bercanda, Lee Donghae! Dia itu kekasihmu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau yang melakukannya, hah?!"

Donghae terdiam. Bukannya ia takut, namun ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada eomma-nya. Melihat sang eomma yang terlihat begitu marah saat ini membuatnya diam tak berkutik. Mulutnya seakan terkunci untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Tatap aku jika aku sedang berbicara padamu, Lee Donghae!"

Suara keras Leeteuk membuat beberapa orang yang berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit itu menatapnya. Sebagian besar mereka menatap Leeteuk dengan risih. Tentu saja, mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit. Berteriak seperti itu tentunya mengganggu kenyamanan pasien yang lain, bukan?

"Eom..eomma..sse-sebenarnya.."

Donghae memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan kepada Leeteuk sebagai penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya..janin yang dikandung Kyuhyun itu..itu..itu bukan putraku.."

"Mwo?!"

#

Pukul tujuh pagi di hari Minggu. Biasanya di hari-hari minggu sebelumnya, pemuda itu akan menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur di kasur empuknya. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak ia lakukan lagi. Setelah terbangun pada pukul 4 pagi, rasanya susah sekali untuk memejamkan matanya kembali. Padahal ia baru saja terlelap 2 jam sebelumnya.

Ia mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin. Nampak pantulan dirinya di cermin itu. Ia bisa melihat penampilannya sekarang yang terlihat kacau. Meskipun ia sudah mandi, berpakaian, dan semacamnya, tetap saja ada yang ganjal dari penampilan seorang Choi Siwon. Ia lain dari biasanya.

Rencana yang telah ia susun semalam untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun gagal sudah. Kenyataannya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak hadir dalam acara itu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya khawatir lagi, Donghae yang diketahuinya adalah kekasih Kyuhyun juga tidak hadir pada saat itu.

'Apa mereka sedang bersama?'

Setidaknya kata-kata itu yang terus terpikirkan di benak Siwon. Bahkan ketika terus memikirkan hal itu, untuk memejamkan matanya pun terasa sulit.

Setelah menyisir rambutnya, ia pun bergegas pergi keluar rumah. Meski sebenarnya rambutnya itu tak tertata rapi, namun ia tak peduli.

Ia baru saja melangkah kakinya keluar rumah begitu sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumahnya. Siwon semakin melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa pengemudi mobil itu.

Choi Dongwook.

#

"Makanlah yang banyak. Ibumu yang membuat semua masakan ini."

Siwon memilih menatap makanan yang ada di hadapannya dalam diam. Tangannya tak sedikitpun tergerak untuk menyentuh sendok dan garpu, apalagi untuk mencicipi masakan tersebut. Lain halnya dengan Presdir Choi, ia sudah menghabiskan separuh makanan yang sudah tersaji di piringnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Kau tahu, ini sangat enak. Ibumu memang pandai memasak."

Siwon masih membisu. Dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat Presdir Choi meletakkan sendok dan garpunya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu hari ini?"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap ayahnya. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi ibumu sudah-"

"Aku yakin kau juga tidak berniat untuk memakan makanan ini," sahut Siwon memotong pembicaraan. "Jangan berpura-pura di hadapanku. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

Presdir Choi menghela nafas, sedetik kemudian ia menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Temuilah Sungmin. Minta maaflah padanya."

"Apa kau membawaku datang kesini hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kuharap kau mengerti perasaannya, Siwon. Ia begitu terluka. Kau harus menghiburnya."

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Pemuda itu beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini, Siwon-ah?"

Siwon terdiam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyakiti hati orang lain. Kenapa? Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan hal seperti ini padamu."

Siwon tertawa, meremehkan.

"Tidak pernah? Kau tahu, aku menjadi seperti ini pun karena dirimu, Tuan Choi terhormat. Dan kau tahu, sejak kapan aku berperilaku seperti ini?"

Sejenak Siwon menghela nafas. "Sejak aku tahu, pernikahan kalian tidak pernah dilandasi dengan cinta."

Seketika Presdir Choi membelalakkan matanya, kaget. Bagaimana bisa putranya mengatakan hal demikian?

"Dulu, aku mencintai gadis itu. Tapi sekarang, hatiku telah dimilik gadis lain. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sepertimu, menikah dengan yeoja yang tidak kau cintai sama sekali."

"Tutup mulutmu, Choi Siwon!"

"Apa yang kulakukan lebih baik daripada apa yang kau lakukan dari dulu hingga sekarang. Kau tak pernah tahu, ibu sering menangis dalam diam di kamarnya. Itu semua karenamu, Presdir Choi!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya itu, Siwon melangkah pergi darisana. Menyisakan Presdir Choi yang terdiam dengan kata-kata putranya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Siwon-ah.."

#

Kyuhyun memeluk kedua lututnya dengan terisak. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Seharusnya ia tidak melibatkan Donghae dalam masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang. Donghae tidak berhak atas pertanggung jawaban terhadap bayinya. Ya, memang seperti itu seharusnya.

Seandainya ia tidak menerima ajakn Donghae untuk tinggal bersamanya..

Begitu ia tersadar dari pingsannya, ia mendengar suara ribut di luar kamar inapnya. Ia bisa menangkap suara Leeteuk yang memarahi Donghae. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main. Apalagi yang tengah diperbincangkan keduanya itu tiada lain dan tiada bukan adalah dirinya sendiri. Sampai ia mendengar suara Leeteuk mengatakan untaian kalimat yang terdengar memilukan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Eomma ingin kau menjalani hidupmu dengan bahagia, Hae-ya.. Hidup menjadi orang yang sukses, menikah dengan wanita yang baik.. Eomma ingin seperti itu.."

"Kau tidak seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Kyuhyun, karena itu bukan kewajibanmu. Ia mengandung anak orang lain, bukan anakmu. Kau harus mengerti ini semua."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Semua perkataan Leeteuk memang benar adanya.

Ia terus terlarut dalam tangis, hingga ia mendengar pintu kamar inapnya terbuka.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat Leeteuk menutup pintu lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

Degup jantungnya seketika berpacu dengan cepat. Ia tidak sanggup mendengarkan apa yang akan Leeteuk katakan padanya. Sudah jelas, Leeteuk pasti akan memintanya pergi menjauhi Donghae. Kyuhyun semakin takut.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah sarapan? Kalau belum, sarapanlah terlebih dahulu."

"Ahjumma.."

"Kau harus banyak makan, Kyu. Kau harus memenuhi asupan makanan yang baik untuk bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu. Kau mengerti?"

Leeteuk mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan di atas meja. Kemudian, ia mengambil sesendok bubur dan hendak menyuapkannya ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Coba kau buka mulutmu. Aaa~"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan ia pun memakan bubur itu. Dengan lembut, Leeteuk terus menyuapi Kyuhyun hingga bubur yang ada dalam mangkuk itu habis.

"Akhirnya~ makanannya habis juga, Kyuhyun-ah. Bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu pasti sudah merasa kenyang."

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa menatap Leeteuk yang ada di hadapannya. Yeoja paruh baya itu mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Tapi jangan khawatir, Donghae akan segera datang kemari. Sebaiknya kau istirahat terlebih dahulu, ne?" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar inap.

"Maafkan aku, ahjumma.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan lirih. Namun sepertinya Leeteuk dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Nan gwaenchana." ucapnya lalu pergi keluar dari kamar itu.

#

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya, Donghae berjalan menuruni anak-anak tangga di jalan depan rumahnya. Seketika langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya melihat sesosok yeoja yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Yeoja itu, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan matanya menerawang entah kemana. Donghae segera menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah?"

Yeoja itu menoleh.

"Rupanya benar. Ah, kau sedang apa disi-"

Eunhyuk segera berhambur memeluk tubuh namja itu, membuat Donghae menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia semakin erat memeluk tubuh Donghae. Namja itu, ia semakin bingung dengan apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku pikir kau akan datang.." gumam Eunhyuk seraya membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae.

Donghae tidak menolak, ia justru mengeratkan pelukan Eunhyuk dan mengelus-elus punggung yeoja itu. Ia sudah begitu hafal dengan sikap sahabatnya itu. Jika Eunhyuk sedang ada masalah, ia pasti akan menemui dirinya dan memeluknya seperti ini. Dan Donghae pun mengira, Eunhyuk pasti dihadapi dengn masalah lagi.

Sejenak keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan. Eunhyuk yang masih setia dalam pelukan Donghae, dan Donghae yang masih mengelus-elus punggung Eunhyuk.

Seketika Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Donghae. Dipandangi wajah itu baik-baik. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengagumi wajah itu, wajah yang membuatnya selalu bermimpi indah setiap malam. Tapi tidak sejak ia tahu Donghae berpacaran dengan orang lain. Eunhyuk semakin kecewa mengingat hal itu.

"Hae-ya.." gumam Eunhyuk lirih. Ia pun mencium bibir namja itu dengan lembut. Donghae membelalakkan matanya mendapati ciuman Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba. Namun entah dorongan darimana, ia membalas ciuman Eunhyuk bahkan ia melumat kedua bibir Eunhyuk dengan ganas. Keduanya pun terlarut dalam ciuman itu, hingga Eunhyuk melepaskan ciuman di antara mereka.

"Hae, aku..aku mencintaimu. Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo.."

Namja itu semakin melebarkan matanya mendengar kata-kata itu. Tubuhnya mendadak menjadi kaku, tak bisa bergerak. Telinganya tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Aku..menyukaimu sejak lama, Donghae-ah. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di Busan 7 tahun yang lalu, entah kenapa kau membuatku tertarik padamu. Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi..aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Donghae. Aku mencintaimu..hiks"

Tumpahlah sudah air mata Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya terdiam di hadapan Eunhyuk. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Atau mungkin..

"Tapi..kau sudah tahu bukan, aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Eunhyuk meremas kedua tangannya. Bukan kata-kata itu yang ingin ia dengar.

Ia berharap, setidaknya setelah bertahun-tahun ia dan Donghae bersama, Donghae memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

"Maaf, aku..aku tidak bisa.."

"Donghae.."

"Aku mencintai yeoja lain, Eunhyuk-ah.."

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Rasanya sakit untuk mengatakannya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Donghae memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tidak menyerah. Ia terus berlari mengejar Donghae, sampai ia berhasil lalu memeluk tubuh namja itu dari belakang.

"Ssetidaknya..berikan aku kesempatan..Donghae.."

Donghae bisa merasakan bahunya basah karena air mata Eunhyuk. Ada rasa sakit saat ia mendengar tangisan Eunhyuk. Ia tak ingin Eunhyuk seperti ini. Eunhyuk yang ia kenal, bukanlah orang yang gampang menangis. Tapi sekarang?

"Eunhyuk-ah.."

Donghae melepaskan tautan tangan Eunhyuk lalu berbalik menghadapinya. Ia kecup dahi yeoja itu dengan lembut. Cukup lama, namun pada akhirnya ia berhenti mengecupnya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dibanding aku. Maafkan aku.."

Perlahan Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mundur, sedetik kemudian ia berbalik badan dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan kali ini Eunhyuk tidak mengejarnya. Ia hanya menatap kepergian Donghae dengan terisak.

"Bahkan aku tak tahu..kau ingat atau tidak dengan ulang tahunku besok..hiks"

#

Dengan ragu, yeoja itu menekan bel rumah milik Siwon. Setelah itu, ia merapalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ia gugup. Ya, ia merasa gugup karena akan bertemu dengan namja yang beberapa waktu lalu memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, kalut.

Pintu rumah itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda yang ia cintai. Tanpa menunggu lama, yeoja itu segera memeluk Siwon. Tentu saja sang pemilik rumah terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Minnie-ah?"

Perlahan Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Siwon.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Siwon terdiam. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuka pintu rumahnya semakin lebar. Sungmin tersenyum. Segera ia berjalan memasuki rumah itu, diikuti Siwon dari belakang.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ujar Siwon dengan datar. Sejenak Sungmin mengatur nafasnya, lalu berkata, "Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

Siwon tersenyum meremehkan. "Sepertinya itu sulit bagiku, Lee Sungmin. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, aku mencintai gadis lain. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"T-tapi Siwon..aku.."

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Sebaiknya kau keluar dari rumah ini dan pulang."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, perlahan. Lagi, rasa sakit itu muncul kembali. Dan rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan perasannya saat ini.

"Yeoja yang kau cintai itu..Kyuhyun, kan?"

Siwon terdiam.

"Aku sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian sejak awal. Yah, meskipun pada awalnya aku tidak mengira seperti itu. Setelah kau mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah mantan kekasihmu, itu semakin memperkuat dugaanku."

Namja itu hanya menatapi dinding rumahnya. Namun sepertinya telinganya menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Sungmin.

"Pada saat kita berlibur ke Hokaido 1 tahun yang lalu, kau sering menemui gadis. Bahkan ketika pulang ke Seoul pun, kau sering menemuinya pula. Waktu itu, aku hanya mengira kalau kalian adalah sahabat, makanya aku mendekati Kyuhyun dan mulai mengenalnya.."

"..aku tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun adalah kekasihmu juga."

Siwon terdiam. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Sungmin begitu antusias ketika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka menjalin pertemanan, sementara mereka sendiri tengah didua? ck.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada kami berdua, Siwon? Kau tahu, kau telah menyakiti dua orang wanita!"

"Bukankah ini semua karena ulahmu, Lee Sungmin? Kau melarangku untuk menyentuhmu, pada kenyataannya kau memang sudah tidak perawan lagi."

"S-siwon, apa yang kau-"

"Aku bisa merasakannya ketika kita bercinta pada pertama kali. Aku kecewa, ternyata kau sudah.."

Siwon menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia seperti tak tega juga mengatakan hal itu.

"S-siwon, aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Tidak perlu! Lebih baik kau keluar dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah melihat Siwon yang tidak menginginkan kehadirannya saat ini. Ia pun berjalan lunglai melewati Siwon kemudian menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari rumah namja itu.

Blam!

Segera Siwon bersandar di pintu rumah itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, sejenak. Meski Sungmin bukanlah penguasa hatinya saat ini, namun ia masih merasa sakit hati atas pengkhianatan yeoja itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu sejak awal jika Sungmin pernah berpacaran dengan orang lain. Dan Siwon tidak menyangka jika ternyata bukan dialah yang pertama kali tidur dengan Sungmin.

Ia menangis.

"Bahkan kau telah menghancurkan kepercayaanku, Lee Sungmin.."

#

Leeteuk menatap sebuah foto lama yang terlihat sudah kusam karena debu. Ia tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak mengusap-usap foto itu. Seorang yeoja tengah menggendong anak kecil, kira-kira berusia 4 tahun. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan orang China, tapi tidak dengan yeoja itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum hangat di foto itu.

"Victoria.." gumam Leeteuk pelan. "Apa kau bahagia disana?"

Ia tersenyum pedih. Lagi-lagi jemarinya mengusap foto tersebut.

"Anakmu tumbuh dengan dewasa, adikku. Bahkan sekarang ia bertolak ke China untuk menyelesaikan studinya.. Tidakkah kau bahagia mengetahui hal itu?"

Tanpa disadarinya, bulir-bulir air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata. Mendesak ingin keluar.

Ia masih mengingat bagaimana perjuangan sang adik, Victoria, untuk menghidupi putranya tanpa seorang ayah. Ya, dia hamil di luar nikah. Bahkan karena perbuatannya itu, ia diusir oleh keluarganya sendiri. Bahkan Leeteuk sendiripun turut membenci Victoria pada saat itu.

Dan barulah yeoja itu menyesal saat Victoria telah tiada di dunia. Meninggalkan buah cinta sang adik yang begitu polos dan tak tahu apa-apa. Dan sekarang, sebagai wujud penyesalannya ialah yang merawat keponakannya itu. Anak yang ada dalam foto lama itu.

Dan sekarang, ia malah dipertemukan kembali dengan yeoja yang hamil di luar nikah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Eomma, aku pulang.."

Cepat-cepat Leeteuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia segera beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahu eomma dulu? Kasihan Kyuhyun, dia harus sendirian di rumah sakit.."

"Ma-maafkan aku, eomma. Tapi Kyuhyun sendiri yang memintaku pulang. Aku tidak bisa menolak karena dia terus memaksaku untuk pulang..haah"

"Tetap saja, dia tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri begitu saja, Donghae-ya.."

Leeteuk mendudukkan tubuhnya kursi. "Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Tanpa menjawab, Donghae segera menarik kursi lalu duduk di samping ibunya. Leeteuk menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menatap Donghae dengan dalam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Donghae mengeryit, heran. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang eomma tanyakan."

"Aku berbicara mengenai hubungan kalian berdua. Apa kau akan tetap mempertahankan Kyuhyun disisimu?"

"Eomma ini bicara apa. Jelas aku akan melakukan hal itu. Aku mencintainya, eomma.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..kita membawanya pergi ke Osaka, lalu kau menikah dengannya."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Donghae untuk mencerna kata-kata ibunya. Hingga kemudian..

"MWO?!"

#

Hari itu Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Hal itu tentu saja membuat ibu dan anak-Leeteuk dan Dongha itu senang bukan kepalang. Segalanya telah mereka persiapkan untuk menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun di rumah mereka. Tentu saja, dengan maksud terselubung di dalamnya.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Kyuhyunnie~.."

Leeteuk segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Leeteuk mau tak mau membalas pelukannya.

"Ah, lebih baik kalian persiapkan diri kalian sendiri. Biar eomma yang membawa barang-barangmu, Kyuhyunnie.."

Kyuhyun membiarkan ibu Donghae membawa barang-barang yang ia bawa bersama Donghae. Ia menatap Donghae dengan bertanya-tanya. Sedangkan namja itu, ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tidak lupa untuk mengenakan gaun yang sudah aku belikan, bukan?"

Setelah ia mengenakan gaun pemberian Donghae, tidak lupa dengan riasan cantik di wajahnya hasil karya Leeteuk tentunya, ia pun pergi bersama Donghae ke sebuah tempat. Donghae pun tidak kalah penampilan malam itu. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih, nampak elegan dan tampan. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat itu.

Sesampainya di tempat, mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju sebuah restoran. Restoran itu terlihat sepi pengunjung. Hanya alunan-alunan musik dari orchestra yang ada memenuhi restoran tersebut. Kyuhyun semakin heran ketika Donghae membawanya ke sebuah meja dengan berhias mawar merah cantik nan harum. Diatasnya telah tersedia berbagai macam makanan dan minuman yang terlihat menggoda untuk dicicipi. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Kau suka? Ini semua telah kupersiapkan hanya untukmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Yah, meskipun mendadak tapi aku berharap kau menyukainya."

"Ini lebih dari cukup, Donghae-ya..gomawo.."

Donghae bisa melihat rona merah alami di kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu."

Donghae bergegas menaiki panggung. Ia menoleh dan memberikan isyarat kepada pemain orchestra yang ada di belakangnya. Mereka semua mengangguk, dan kemudian..

_This is the moment I've waited for feel so right_

_The sun-filled blue sky_

_Everything is perfect_

_Throw the bouquet make a toast and imagine You're my wife_

_I promise my love for you_

_I'll cherish my life with you_

_Oh~ah.._

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dari atas panggung. Ia bisa melihat yeoja itu tersenyum padanya.

_I'll get on my knees_

_And confess to you now_

Sambil bernyanyi, namja itu turun dari atas panggung lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

_My wish is to be with you always_

_Will you marry me? Will you marry me?_

_Make me the happiest man alive_

_Will you marry me? Will you marry me?_

Ia berlutut di depan Kyuhyun lalu memperlihatkan sebuah kotak dengan cincin yang berkilauan di dalamnya.

"Will you marry me, Cho Kyuhyun?"

#

"Kalau bukan karena eomma, aku tidak mau datang ke rumahmu, Eunhyuk bodoh."

Siwon terus menggerutu sambil menatap kantong kecil yang ia bawa untuk Eunhyuk. Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Ia menuruti keinginan eommanya untuk memberi Eunhyuk hadiah. Bukannya ia tidak mau, tapi ia merasa malas untuk memberikannya pada Eunhyuk. Ia dan Eunhyuk memang tidak pernah akur sejak dulu. Wajar saja dia tidak mau berurusan dengan yeoja itu.

Meski ia sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada sepupunya itu tadi pagi, ia baru saja akan memberi hadiahnya malam ini. Ya, ia memang malas bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Apalagi ia harus datang ke rumah Eunhyuk, yang dimana ia harus berjalan menaiki anak-anak tangga untuk sampai di rumahnya. Menurutnya, rumah Eunhyuk memang menyusahkan.

Setelah bertemu Eunhyuk dan memberinya hadiah, Siwon bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah sepupunya itu. Malangnya lagi, ia harus menuruni anak-anak tangga lagi. Ia kembali merutuki Eunhyuk yang membuatnya susah seperti itu.

Eh?

"Hari ini eomma bahagia sekali. Kau tahu kenapa, sayang? Karena sebentar lagi, eomma akan menikah. Kau akan memiliki ayah yang tampan, sayang."

Ia melihat seorang yeoja tengah menaiki anak-anak tangga sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Bukankah itu Kyuhyun?

Siwon semakin terhenyak saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun lagi.

"Doakan eomma, ne? Semoga..eomma bisa hidup bahagia dengan Donghae appa. Jika kau lahir nanti, kau akan melihat betapa tampannya appa-mu.."

Siwon merasa sakit di dadanya saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu pada janinnya. Benarkah apa yang ia dengar barusan? Ia ingin menutup kedua telinganya, ia tidak ingin mendengara kata-kata itu. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Tapi apa pedulimu, Choi Siwon? Kyuhyun akan berbahagia dengan namja lain. Kenapa kau merasa tak terima?

Bahkan sekarang ini pun, Kyuhyun terus berjalan menaiki tangganya, melewati Siwon. Ia tak tahu Siwon ada disana atau memang Kyuhyun sengaja?

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Langkah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti. Suara itu, ia mendengar suara itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, takut. Semoga bukan suara orang yang sering ia mimpikan dalam tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Lagi, suara itu terdengar. Kyuhyun semakin yakin jika pemilik suara itu adalah..

Bruk!

Siwon memeluk tubuh yeoja itu dari belakang. Perasaannya itu menyeruak kembali. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan kali ini, ia terlalu rindu pada yeoja itu. Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan lelap di setiap malamnya. Tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun mengatakan apa sebelumnya, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memeluk gadis ini, gadis yang begitu ia cintai.

"Kyuhyun-ah..bogoshipoyo.."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam, entah kenapa dia mulai menangis. Pelukan Siwon, ia sangat merindukan pelukan itu. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan deru nafas sang namja di lehernya. Ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana dia bersama dengan Siwon dulu.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun berbalik lalu memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Tangisannya semakin menjadi. Ia terlalu merindukan sosok ini.

Kini, mereka berdua terlarut dalam kerinduan yang amat dalam. Dinginnya udara di sekitar mereka tidak mempengaruhi mereka. Kehangatan yang ada membuat mereka semakin mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing..

#

Siwon terus menebarkan senyumnya dengan memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia ayunkan tangan mereka berdua yang tertaut itu ke atas. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil merasakan kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

"Kau tidak pakai jaket? Udara sangat dingin, kau tahu?"

"Aku kan tidak tahu akan bertemu denganmu seperti ini. Tadinya aku hanya ingin membeli ice cream dan kembali ke rumah." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Siwon terkekeh geli.

"Lain kali aku tidak ingin melihatmu jalan-jalan di malam hari. Itu tidak baik untukmu, gadis cantik~.."

"Ish, kau ini.." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena Siwon mencubit pipinya. Karena gemas Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun lalu berputar dengan gembira. Tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa takut karena diputar-putar seperti itu. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon dengan erat.

"Yak, Choi Siwon! Hentikan! Aaa~jangan.."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aaa! Ssiwonn..aku takuutt.."

"Ini menyenangkan, Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan tutup matamu seperti itu."

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia melihat Siwon tertawa begitu puas. Mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyu ikut tertawa juga.

Akhirnya Siwon pun menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun karena kelelahan. Baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya masing-masing karena kelelahan. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah lalu mengecup pipinya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau semakin cantik." Puji Siwon tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya memanas saat ini.

Mereka pun berjalan kembali dengan tangan mereka saling bergandengan. Seakan tersadar sesuatu, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau bisa ada di daerah ini? Rumahmu bukan disini, kan?"

"A-a..aakuu..tidak tinggal di rumahku lagi sekarang." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"Waeyo? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumahmu?"

Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa itu semua karena perbuatannya dengan Siwon, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Lalu kau tinggal bersama siapa, Kyuhyun-ah? Bersama Eunhyuk-kah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tinggal di rumah Donghae."

"D-donghae?" Siwon terkejut. "Kke..kenapa kau bisa.."

"Donghae yang memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Dan sebentar lagi..kami..kami akan menikah.."

Deg! Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Jadi yang ia dengar tadi adalah benar? Jadi mereka akan menikah?

"Kyu..jangan berbohong.. ini semua..tidak mungkin.."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Siwon. Aku..aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Rasanya sulit mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kyuhyun sendiri menundukkan kepalanya, takut.

"Kenapa..kau menikah dengan orang lain? Kenapa tidak menikah saja denganku? Kenapa?"

"S-siwon.."

"Aku..aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untukmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah! Aku mencintaimu!"

Deg! Dunia terasa berhenti seketika. Benarkah apa yang didengar Kyuhyun barusan? Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Kenapa..kenapa kau baru mengatakan hal ini? Kenapa?"

"Kyu.."

"Kau tahu, betapa sakitnya hatiku setiap mendapat perlakuanmu selama ini. Dan kau mengatakan hal itu padaku, mengatakan seolah-seolah kau memang menginginkanku. Kau pikir aku akan kembali padamu, ha?!"

Siwon tersentak kaget. Kata-kata itu..kenapa Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang ada dalam mimpinya dulu? Dan lagi, ekspresi dan nadanya begitu sama dengan yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"Aku..aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi sekarang. Aku akan pergi menjauh darimu. Menikah dengan namja lain, dan hidup bahagia bersamanya."

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa.."

Kyuhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Siwon seorang diri. Siwon terdiam membisu. Kenapa mimpinya bisa menjadi nyata seperti ini?

Siwon hendak berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur dan menjadi gelap. Tubuh Siwon terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Ia pingsan.

##

END

.

.

.

.

Whua, becanda! Belom end kok! *ditimpuk

Annyeong, maaf telat update *bow

Saya tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Yang pasti, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan update, rasanya saya ingin bakar semua tugas saya itu *evilsmirk *kickedKyu

Makasih yang udah pada review, haduh kayaknya makin ngecewain gara-gara ceritanya. Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya semakin ngawur, maklum saya lagi galau gara-gara awal Juni nanti *yangtaupastimaklum

Guys, ini chap 6 udah update. Moga suka. Ini belum end, jadi masih ada kelanjutan ceritanya. So, kalian bisa nebak ending ceritanya kayak gimana. Sesuai dengan penname saya, ending cerita ini kayaknya bakal couple itu deh *ehem

Btw, ada yang tahu sama lagu yang ada di atas?

The last, wanna review?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title : The Lost Pearl**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Choi Siwon**_

_**Lee Donghae**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**Kim Ryeowook**_

_**Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**_

_**Choi Dongwook (Siwon's father)**_

_**Cho Hankyung (Kyuhyun's father)**_

_**Park Jungsoo (Donghae's mother**_

_**Zhoumi/Ju Myuk, etc.**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt**_

_**Type : 7/?**_

_**Length : **_

_**Author : WKS0711**_

_Dan aku..merindukanmu.._

_Dan aku..merindukanmu_..

##

Several years later..

"Eomma, Ryeo ahjumma, cepat! Kenapa jalannya lambat sih?"

Seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun itu mendengus kesal melihat sang ibu dan dan perempuan lain-yang sering ia anggap bibinya itu masih berada di dalam mobil. Padahal ia sudah keluar dari mobil ibunya itu. Tapi kenapa mereka masih ada disana?

"Minho! Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan, jangan panggil aku ahjumma! Panggil aku noona, arraseo?"

Ryeowook yang telah keluar dari mobil itu berkacak pinggang di hadapan bocah itu. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Minho malah menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda mengejek.

"Aish, Minho!"

Ryeowook hendak mencubit pipi bocah itu, namun tanpa ia sangka Minho melesat kabur dari hadapannya. Dan rupanya, ia sudah berdiri bersama eommanya yang tidak jauh dari Ryeowook berdiri.

"Eomma, Ryeo ahjumma ingin mencubit pipiku. Aku kan tidak mau, nanti pipiku bengkak seperti bakpau."

Sang ibu hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan anaknya. Ia berjongkok di depan putranya lalu berkata, "Ryeo ahjumma tidak akan mencubitmu, sayang. Lebih baik Minho pergi bersama ahjumma ke dalam. Bukankah Minho ingin melihat lukisan appa?"

Mata Minho berbinar, "Lukisan appa? Aku ingin melihatnya!"

Minho segera berlari menghampiri Ryeowook. "Ahjumma, ayo masuk ke dalam. Aku ingin melihat lukisan appa disana. Ayo!"

Ryeowook sempat jengkel karena Minho tidak berhenti menyebutnya 'ahjumma'. Namun melihat kepolosan yang terpancar dari wajah bocah itu, mau tak mau membuat Ryeowook gemas juga.

'Tenang, Ryeowook. Kau bisa mencubitnya sepuasnya di dalam sana. Haha'

Ryeowook tertawa dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Minho dan mereka pun berjalan memasuki gedung.

#

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri setiap dinding yang berhiaskan lukisan-lukisan indah itu di Beautiful Gallery, galeri kesayangan suaminya. Sebenarnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu galeri ini dibuka secara umum untuk dijadikan sebagai 'pameran' di Korea Selatan, dan alhasil sampai saat itu pun galeri ini tidak pernah sepi akan pengunjung. Banyak sekali koleksi-koleksi lukisan karya pelukis ternama yang terpajang disana. Mulai dari negara itu sendiri, Jepang, Hongkong, bahkan hingga Eropa.

Kyuhyun seketika berhenti di depan sebuah lukisan yang terpampang di dinding berwarna putih itu. Kecil, hanya siluet pemandangan Osaka yang dilukis oleh sahabatnya Ryeowook saat mereka berada disana. Ia tersenyum saat membaca kata-kata yang ditulis di bawah lukisannya.

"Kenangan indah bersama pengantin baru. Untuk sahabatku, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae. I love you~"

Lukisan itu dibuat saat Kyuhyun dan Donghae baru saja menikah. Ryeowook memberi lukisan Osaka di pagi hari itu sebagai salah satu hadiah pernikahan untuk keduanya.

Kembali Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut ruangan yang lain.

Dan disinilah, lukisan-lukisan seorang Lee Donghae berada. Dimulai dari yang besar dan kecil, hasil karya Donghae tertata begitu rapi. Kyuhyun menatap lukisan Donghae satu persatu, meskipun rasanya tidak mungkin karena begitu banyaknya lukisan Donghae yang terpampang di ruang itu.

5 tahun di Osaka, Donghae memang meneruskan bakat dan keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang pelukis. Meski pada awalnya melukis hanya menghabiskan waktunya karena menghasilkan uang yang sedikit. Namun itu bisa teratasi dengan kegiatan Donghae sebagai CEO di perusahaan warisan ayahnya di Jepang.

Dan sekarang, lukisan-lukisan buatannya itu menghasilkan begitu banyak uang untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ia, Kyuhyun, dan putra mereka, Minho.

"Hey lihat, bukankah itu ?" Bisik seorang yeoja kepada temannya yang lain. Namun sepertinya, bisikan itu terdengar juga oleh telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Dia sangat cantik."

"Dia sering datang kemari akhir-akhir ini."

"Tentu saja, dia pasti merindukan suaminya."

"Kasihan , dalam usia semuda itu ia harus ditinggal pergi oleh suaminya. Padahal aku yakin, dia begitu mencintai Tuan Aiden Lee."

"Kau benar. Kasihan sekali dia."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pedih mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu. Sudah berapa hari sejak Donghae pergi meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun sering mengunjungi galeri ini. Mungkin hal ini wajar sebab dialah yang memegang kendali galeri tersebut. Tapi tentu saja, banyak pengunjung yang merasakan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam setiap kali Kyuhyun ada disana. Mereka melihat, Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar terpuruk karena kepergian suaminya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah lukisan yang letaknya sedikit jauh dibandingkan lukisan-lukisan lain. Sebuah lukisan seorang yeoja yang terlukis dari samping yang tiada lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Lukisan ini dibuat oleh Donghae, 3 tahun yang lalu. Ia masih ingat.

"Kekasih hatiku, di bawah angin berhiaskan riak-riak awan indah di pukul sore hari. Untuk wanitaku, Cho Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar. Lukisan itu sudah berkali-kali ia melihatnya, dan setiap melihatnya entah kenapa ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Tersirat makna yang cukup dalam pada lukisan itu...

"Bahkan setelah kau pergi pun..hatiku masih didominasi pria lain. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintaimu seperti hatiku yang masih menginginkan pria itu?"

#

"Kau harus banyak istirahat, Tuan Choi. Akhir-akhir ini penyakitmu sering kambuh."

Dokter Kim, dokter pribadi keluarga Choi itu membereskan peralatan yang ia bawa. Ia menatap sang pasien yang kini terbaring di hadapannya.

"Kusarankan kau menjalani kemotherapy, Tuan Choi. Semakin lama, apa yang ada di otakmu itu akan semakin banyak. Kuharap kau mempertimbangkan saranku."

Dokter itu pamit undur diri sebelum pada akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan kamar sang pasien. Menyisakan pasien itu yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Ditemani seorang yeoja yang tiada lain adalah Jaejoong, bibinya sendiri.

"Kau dengar apa kata dokter Kim barusan? Kau harus menjalani kemotherapy, Siwon."

"Tapi dokter itu tidak bilang 'harus'. Ia hanya menyarankan hal itu padaku."

"Tapi itu untuk kebaikanmu, Choi Siwon. Dongwook sudah mengusahakan segalanya untuk kesembuhanmu. Tinggal kau sendiri yang menentukan. Apa kau tak ingin mengecewakan ayahmu?"

Siwon terdiam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Jaejoong yang merasakan kegundahan hati melanda keponakannya itu hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan erat. Diusap-usapnya punggung tangan Siwon dengan lembut. Ia tahu, Siwon hanya bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya itu pada dirinya juga suaminya, Yunho. Ia sudah tahu sejak awal ia tidak pernah berhubungan baik dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ya, hanya Jaejoong dan Yunho lah yang selalu menjadi tempat curahan hati Choi Siwon.

"Apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

Siwon terdiam.

"Kau tahu, ini sudah 5 tahun sejak yeoja itu pergi dari kehidupanmu. Apa kau akan terus hidup seperti ini? Kalau kau terus begini, kau akan semakin menderita, Siwon.."

"Jae eomma.." lirih Siwon. Siwon memang biasa memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'eomma'. Ia merasa, Jaejoong bahkan lebih dari sekedar seorang adik ayahnya.

"Ya, Siwonnie?"

"Seberapa besar aku mencoba untuk melupakannya, semakin besar pula aku merindukannya..Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jaejoong terdiam, menanti kata-kata Siwon selanjutnya.

"Dia..dengan anakku..mereka berdua hidup bersama namja itu. Seharusnya aku yang menikah dengannya, bukan namja itu.."

Tangan Jaejoong tergerak mengelus puncak kepala Siwon. Ia bisa melihat kedua mata Siwon sembap. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu, bahwa keponakannya itu mengalami kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

"Pada akhirnya, apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu akan kembali kepadamu. Percayalah, meski kau tak dapat meraih hati wanita itu, setidaknya putra yang telah dianugerahkan oleh Tuhan itu akan mengetahui keberadaanmu. Bersabarlah, Siwonnie.."

Siwon menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat, berusaha menenangkan hatinya dengan genggaman erat nan hangat dari Jaejoong. Ah, bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

#

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Choi.."

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Setelah menutup pintu mobilnya, ia pun pergi memasuki gedung Choi company dengan sapaan dari beberapa karyawan yang ada. Satu yang mereka ketahui tentang CEO muda mereka, Siwon ini tak pernah sekalipun untuk tidak membalas sapaan mereka. Biasanya sang CEO sering bertanya, "Bagaimana pagi kalian?", atau "Apa kalian sudah sarapan?" atau semacamnya. Barangkali itu hanyalah sapaan biasa, namun bagi para karyawan maupun staf yang bekerja disana merasakan hal yang berbeda dari sosok CEO tersebut. Tidak hanya berkharisma, sosok Siwon begitu ramah di mata mereka.

Namun kali ini, ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan senyumannya pagi ini.

Siwon bergegas masuk ke dalam lift. Begitu ia masuk, ia dikejutkan dengan kedua orang yang ada di dalam lift tersebut.

"Ah, selamat pagi Tuan Cho, sekretaris Kim. Senang bertemu dengan anda di pagi hari ini."

Siwon membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan, kemudian segera berdiri di samping mereka. Ah, lebih tepatnya di samping pria yang dipanggil sekretaris Kim. Pria yang disebut tuan Cho itu hanya melirik, tak peduli.

"Ah, selamat pagi juga, Tuan Choi." ujar sekretaris Kim membalas sapaan Siwon.

Sejenak, suasana hening tercipta di antara mereka. Namun suasana itu pecah begitu sekretaris Kim mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Eer..Tuan Choi, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit?"

"Aah..benarkah begitu? Saya merasa kurang enak badan hari ini. Tapi begitu mendengar Presdir Cho akan mengunjungi perusahaan kami, mau tak mau saya harus datang menyambut anda."

"Menyambut? Dengan cara inikah seorang Choi Siwon menyambut seseorang? Cih."

Siwon terdiam mendengar Presdir Cho bersuara. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, dengan segera ia pergi keluar disusul dengan Sekretaris Kim. Siwon pun berjalan keluar dari lift. Ia mendesah kecewa.

"Maafkan aku. Bagaimanapun, aku tak akan pernah bisa mengambil hatimu, Presdir Cho Hankyung."

Siwon pun memilih berjalan memasuki ruangannya. Ia ingin beristirahat sejenak sebelum meeting dengan para dewan dilaksanakan hari itu.

#

Sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, sedikitpun Kyuhyun tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Korea. Setelah menikah dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Osaka. Terlebih lagi saat Minho, buah hatinya lahir ke dunia. Kyuhyun tidak pernah terbayangkan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Donghae dan Minho, setidaknya cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk tidak kembali ke Seoul. Ia ingin menjalani hidup yang bahagia bersama keluarga yang bahagia pula.

Namun, keadaan memaksanya untuk kembali ke Korea setelah kepergian Donghae beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk kembali ke negeri asalnya. Negeri yang menjadi tanah kelahirannya, dan...

Menjadi tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan pahit nan menyakitkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Sebuah suara sukses membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu segera menoleh ke belakang, lalu mendapati sosok yeoja paruh baya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Eommonim.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Segera ia berlari menghambur ke pelukan yeoja paruh baya itu. Leeteuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Ah..benarkah ini kau, Kyuhyun? Eomma sangat merindukanmu.."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, eomma.."

Setelah puas melepas rindu dengan saling berpelukan, mereka berdua pun memasuki kediaman Leeteuk. Mata Kyuhyun tidak berhenti memandang bagian-bagian yang ada di rumah itu. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Oh ya, dimana Minho cucuku? Bukankah dia juga pulang bersamamu, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Aah..dia bersama temanku sekarang. Temanku mengajaknya Minho pergi ke taman hiburan, jadi aku membiarkan mereka pergi."

"Haaah..padahal eomma ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu, terakhir aku melihatnya adalah saat Minho berusia 6 bulan. Meski kalian mengirim fotonya setiap tahun, tetap saja eomma ingin melihatnya secara langsung."

"Ne, eomma.." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia pun bergegas pergi ke kamarnya-yang notabene kamar Donghae-untuk menyimpan semua barangnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia meletakkan semua tas yang ia bawa di sudut kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah pulang Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu, namun ia baru datang ke rumah Donghae kali ini. Di lubuk hatinya, ia tidak ingin kembali lagi ke rumah ini. Hanya menambah goresan lukanya saja.

Terlalu asyik melamun, sampai ia tidak menyadari Leeteuk sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Segera ia merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun, mengusap bahu yeoja itu dengan lembut.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap anakku, Kyuhyunnie. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti putriku sendiri."

Kyuhyun merasakan rangkulan Leeteuk semakin erat pada bahunya. Dan itu membuatnya begitu nyaman.

"Terimakasih, Kyuhyunnie. Kau telah hadir dalam hidup kami. Dan terimakasih, kau telah menjadi istri yang baik bagi Donghae, putraku. Donghae pasti tidak akan melupakan semua yang telah kau berikan untuknya."

Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya. Detik itu juga, ia menitikkan air matanya. Leeteuk yang melihat itu segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung yeoja itu dengan sayang.

'Maafkan aku, Donghae..'

#

"Ryeo ahjumma, ini dimana?"

Ryeowook yang mendengar celotehan Minho mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Tentu saja Minho merengut tak terima.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat yang menyeramkan. Kau percaya padaku kan, Minho?"

"Tidak!" Jawaban Minho sukses membuat Ryeowook jengkel. Anak ini..

"Ya sudahlah, lebih baik Minho diam dan ikuti noona saja. Noona janji, setelah pergi dari sini kita akan pergi ke toko mainan. Kau suka?"

"Ne, ahjumma. Aku suka!"

Minho segera berlari memasuki pintu gedung. Ryeowook hanya mendesah pelan, tak terima.

Anak itu, kenapa ia tak berhenti memanggilnya ahjumma?

#

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Ryeowook masih setia menunggu di lobi. Minho yang memang tidak bisa diam merasa bosan karena mereka belum kunjung keluar dari gedung itu.

"Ahjumma, masih lamakah? Aku ingin pulaang.."

"Iya, Minho, sabar ya. Sebentar lagi." Sahut Ryeowook sembari menengok ke pintu lift.

Dan nyatanya, orang yang ditunggu Ryeowook belum datang juga.

"Huuh, aku bosan, ahjumma! Aku ingin pulaang..."

"Y-ya, iya Minho..nanti kita akan pulang-"

"Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook segera menoleh saat ia merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Dan ia terkejut begitu melihat siapa orangnya.

"Yesung oppa!"

Segera Ryeowook beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk tubuh namja itu. Yesung yang juga merindukan kekasihnya itu membalas pelukan Ryeowook dengan erat.

Sementara Minho, ia menjadi bingung sendiri melihat bibinya seperti itu.

"Uh, aku ingin buang air kecil.."

Segera Minho turun dari kursinya lalu berlari meninggalkan lobi. Bahkan Ryeowook tidak menyadari bahwa Minho pergi meninggalkannya.

'Dimana toiletnya?'

#

"Kau pasti sudah melakukan banyak pameran disana."

"Ah, aku baru saja melakukan dua kali, oppa. Tapi itupun masih dibantu oleh kakak kelasku. Hehe"

Kini Ryeowook dan Yesung berada di restoran yang tidak jauh dari gedung perusahaan tadi. Setelah mereka cukup puas untuk memeluk satu sama lain, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang kemari. Padahal kau bisa meneleponku dulu, Wookie."

"Aku terlalu merindukanmu, Oppa. Jadi aku datang kemari, hehe.."

Yesung mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu gemas. Ada-ada saja kekasihnya itu.

"Oh ya, kau datang bersama siapa, Wookie? Sendiri?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku bersama-"

"OMO!" Teriak Ryeowook cukup keras, dan itu sukses membuat semua pengunjung yang ada di restoran itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Wookie?" Tanya Yesung heran.

"Aku melupakan keponakanku. Aku harus segera mencarinya."

Ryeowook bergegas pergi meninggalkan restoran. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Yesung yang terus memanggilnya.

"Wookie!"

#

Minho terus menangis sambil menekukkan kedua lututnya di lobi. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana untuk mencari bibinya. Ia saja baru mengenal tempat itu, jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ahjumma..eomma..."

Minho terus saja menangis. Hal ini tentu saja menjadi perhatian banyak orang yang berjalan lalu lalang melewati lobi.

Minho hanya bermaksud untuk buang air kecil saja tadi itu. Setelah lama ia mencari akhirnya ia sampai juga di toilet. Namun begitu ia kembali ke lobi, ia tak menemukan Ryeowook disana.

"Eomma..aku takuut...hiks"

Minho semakin memegang kedua lututnya dengan erat. Ia tak pernah ditinggal sendiri seperti ini sebelumnya. Apalagi di tempat yang asing seperti ini.

"Adik kecil, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Minho mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Ia melihat seorang pria dewasa yang berjongkok di hadapannya. Dan juga pria dewasa lainnya yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"A-ahjussi..siapa?" Ucap Minho dengan gemetar. Pria dewasa itu malah tersenyum.

"Kau sedang apa disini, adik kecil? Apa kau terpisah dari ibumu, hm?"

"A-ahjumma..ahjumma pergi meninggalkan a-akku..disini..aku..aku takut sekalii..hiks"

Pria dewasa itu tersenyum kembali. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Minho dengan lembut.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan mencari bibimu, oke? Pak Security."

"Iya, tuan" seorang petugas keamanan segera menghampirinya. Pria dewas itu berbicara sebentar padanya kemudian petugas keamanan itu mengangguk, mengerti.

"Baik, tuan."

Petugas keamanan itu segera pergi dari hadapan pria itu. Pria itu, ia kembali berjongkok di depan Minho.

"Aku sudah memerintahkan orang itu untuk mencari bibimu. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, oke?"

Walaupun masih sesenggukan, Minho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Pria itu mengacak rambut Minho dengan gemas.

"Ah, sekretaris Kim, bukannya di saku jasmu ada permen lollipop tadi?"

"Ne?" Pria dewasa lainnya terkejut mendengar pernyataan atasannya.

"Bolehkah aku memintanya? Aku janji akan menggantinya dengan sedus permen lollipop yang baru."

Pria yang dipanggil sekretaris Kim itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Atasannya ini ada-ada saja.

Ia pun merogoh saku jasnya lalu menyerahkan lollipop itu pada atasannya. Pria itu meraih tangan kecil Minho dan meletakkan permen itu di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu."

Minho mengerjapkan matanya dengan aneh. Paman ini memberinya permen.

"Nah adik kecil, aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Kau bisa duduk bersama kakak resepsionis itu sambil menunggu bibimu datang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke?"

Minho menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Pria itu pun berdiri lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Minho. Sesaat sebelum pria itu pergi, Minho berkata padanya.

"Ahjushi, ahjushi punya mata yang sama denganku."

Pria itu terdiam di tempat. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya. Dan ia merasa terkejut saat menatap wajah Minho, terutama matanya. Kenapa bisa..

"Ah, kau benar adik kecil. Bahkan kau memiliki wajah yang mirip denganku."

Pria itu tersenyum, sedetik kemudian ia melangkah pergi bersama sekretarisnya. Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah Ryeowook bersama Yesung.

"Minho-ya!"

"Ahjumma!" Segera Ryeowook memeluk tubuh anak kecil itu dengan erat. Hatinya merasa lega sekali melihat keponakannya baik-baik saja. Ia begitu teledor hingga ia lupa kalau ia membawa anak Kyuhyun bersamanya.

"Syukurlah..kau baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku telah pergi meninggalkanmu, Minho.."

Minho hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan anak kecil itu masih memikirkan paman yang telah memberinya permen lollipop tadi. Minho merasa aneh, kenapa paman itu begitu mirip dengannya? Siapa paman itu?

#

Pria jangkung itu menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. Sudah lama ia tidak menghirup atmosfir kota Seoul seperti ini. Ya, ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Korea beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia baru saja menyesaikan studinya di China, bahkan ia bekerja disana setelahnya. Kini ia berada di Korea, untuk menemui keluarga Lee yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil. Ah, ia begitu merindukan mereka semua.

Namja itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke kediaman keluarga Lee. Ia tersenyum penuh haru karena ia bisa kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Tempat yang telah membesarkannya sejak kecil.

"Eomma, aku pulaang.."

Tidak ada sahutan. Namja itu mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Ah maaf, kau siapa?"

Ia malah mendapati seorang yeoja cantik berjalan menghampirinya. Ia semakin bingung. Siapa yeoja itu? Rasanya ia belum pernah melihatnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya namja itu balik.

"Ah, Zhoumi! Kau sudah pulang rupanya!"

Leeteuk yang baru keluar dari kamarnya segera bergegas menghampiri namja itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia memeluk tubuh namja jangkung tadi dan tentu saja namja itu membalas pelukannya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga..aku sangat merindukanmu, Zhoumi.."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, eomma.."

'Eomma?!' Batin Kyuhyun menjerit. Seingatnya Donghae tidak memiliki saudara kandung. Donghae adalah putra tunggal di keluarga Lee. Lalu kalau begitu, siapa namja yang tengah memeluk Leeteuk itu? Kenapa dia memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan 'eomma?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Chap 7 udah update, hehe.. Moga gak bosen ya :)**

**Maaf telat update, semoga gak mengecewakan ceritanya. Haduh, saya gak tahu harus gimana karena chap ini dibuat dengan kondisi yang tidak baik, jadi harap maklum, ya.**

**Tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Donghae, gimana, udah kejawab kan? Soal Siwon, hm..saya mau nyiksa dulu daddy lebih lama, jadi saya gak tau kapan WonKyu bisa ketemu lagi, hehe *kicked**

**Saya minta kritik dan sarannya untuk chap ini. Sekian~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title : The Lost Pearl**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Choi Siwon**_

_**Choi Minho**_

_**Lee Donghae**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**Kim Ryeowook**_

_**Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**_

_**Choi Dongwook (Siwon's father)**_

_**Cho Hankyung (Kyuhyun's father)**_

_**Park Jungsoo (Donghae's mother**_

_**Zhoumi/Ju Myuk, etc.**_

_**Type : 8/?**_

_**Length :**__**3.205 words**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt**_

_**Author : WKS0711**_

.

.

_**Kembalilah ku memohon...**_

_**Padaku..**_

#

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga..aku sangat merindukanmu, Zhoumi.."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, eomma.."

'Eomma?!' Batin Kyuhyun menjerit. Seingatnya Donghae tidak memiliki saudara kandung. Donghae adalah putra tunggal di keluarga Lee. Lalu kalau begitu, siapa namja yang tengah memeluk Leeteuk itu? Kenapa dia memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan 'eomma?'

"Kau semakin tampan saja, Tuan Zhoumi..kkk"

"Ah eomma, kau bisa saja..hehe"

Zhoumi pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yeoja yang ada di belakang Leeteuk. Ia kembali mengernyit bingung.

"Eomma, dia siapa?" Tanyanya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu sedikit merasa risih ditunjuk seperti itu.

'Hey, kenapa dia menunjuk ke arahku seperti itu?'

"Ah ya..kau belum tahu siapa dia. Kenalkan, dia Kyuhyun, istrinya Donghae."

"Ah..annyeong hasseyo. Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Tapi ia malah mendengar suara gelak tawa yang keluar dari mulut Zhoumi.

"Haha..benar-benar tipe Donghae. Kenalkan, aku Zhoumi. Aku sepupu Donghae."

Sepupu Donghae? Lalu kenapa ia memanggil Leeteuk eomma? Pikir Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk yang menyadari raut bingung di wajah Kyuhyun segera berbicara. "Ah, ceritanya panjang, Kyuhyunnie. Nanti aku akan ceritakan padamu."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kikuk. Entah kenapa ia menjadi kikuk seperti itu karena mendapat tatapan lain dari Zhoumi.

"Ah, Zhoumi..kau akan tinggal disini, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, eomma."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau istirahat dulu, ne? Eomma akan memasak makanan yang spesial untukmu."

"Baiklah."

Leeteuk menepuk bahu Zhoumi, sesaat ia langsung pergi menuju dapur. Menyisakan Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun yang terdiam dalam suasana hening.

"Mm..maaf, bukannya aku tidak sopan, tapi bisakah kau membantuku membawa barang-barangku ke kamar?"

#

Selesai membantu Zhoumi membawa tas-tasnya ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun bergegas pergi menuruni tangga. Namun, tanpa disangka Zhoumi malah pergi mengejarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Zhoumi.

"Err..kau punya waktu? Bisakah kau menemaniku untuk sekedar minum teh?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. Tentu saja Zhoumi heran melihatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, melihat ekspresi wajahmu aku jadi ingin tertawa."

Dan mau tak mau Zhoumi tersenyum. Entah kenapa, hatinya berdesir halus melihat Kyuhyun tertawa seperti itu. Terlihat cantik.

Kini mereka berdua pun duduk di beranda rumah. Semilir angin yang terhembus sedikit meniupkan helaian rambut Kyuhyun yang tak terikat semua. Dan itu membuat hati Zhoumi menjadi tak karuan kembali.

'Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?'

"Jadi..kau adalah sepupu Donghae?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Zhoumi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Mm..ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Sahut namja itu seadanya.

Suasana hening kembali. Kyuhyun mengaduk-aduk tehnya, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan. Namun nyatanya ia tak menemukan apapun untuk diperbincangkan.

"Aku kira bukan kau yang menjadi istri Donghae."

Spontan Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Zhoumi. Namja itu malah mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sesaat sebelum pernikahan Donghae dilaksanakan, Leeteuk eomma mengirimiku pesan untuk hadir dalam acara pernikahan Donghae. Saat aku tahu saudaraku itu akan menikah, tentu saja aku senang sekali. Tapi nyatanya, aku tak dapat hadir dalam acara pernikahannya."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menanti kata-kata yang akan diucapkan namja itu selanjutnya.

"Aku hanya mampu mengucapkan selamat padanya juga meminta maaf atas ketidakhadiranku. Aku pikir, Donghae akan menikah dengan cinta pertamanya, jadi..aku mengiriminya ucapan selamat juga. Tapi ternyata..Donghae menikah denganmu."

Kini Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf atas ketidakhadiran-ku di pernikahan kalian."

Sejenak suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, merenungkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi-ssi..bisa beritahu aku, siapa cinta pertama Donghae itu?"

#

Siwon menatap bangunan yang ada di depannya. Terpasang sebuah plang di atasnya. Beautiful Gallery. Setidaknya kata-kata itu yang Siwon tangkap dari plang tersebut. Siwon mendesah pelan.

"Sekretaris Kim, kau harus bertanggung jawab jika kedatanganku kesini tidak dapat menghilangkan stress-ku. Awas saja kau." Umpat Siwon dengan nada pelan. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia pun berjalan memasuki Beautiful Gallery tersebut.

Ini semua karena sekretarisnya sendiri. Sekretaris Kim menyarankannya untuk pergi ke tempat itu, karena ia tidak ingin melihat bosnya semakin stress karena pekerjaan. Karena hari itu hari libur, Siwon pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran sekretarisnya.

Begitu ia masuk, matanya disuguhkan oleh lukisan-lukisan klasik yang menghiasi dinding di depan pintu masuk. Matanya menatap kagum pada mahakarya itu. Ia pun berjalan menuju lukisan yang lain sebelum seseorang menyapanya.

"Selamat datang, Presdir Choi." ujar seorang yeoja menyambut kedatangan Siwon. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya yeoja itu merupakan staff dari galeri itu. Siwon tersenyum.

"Aku mendengar ada galeri lukisan di sekitar Apgujeong, jadi aku datang kesini untuk memastikannya. Dan ternyata apa yang kudengar itu memang benar adanya."

"Terimakasih telah bersedia mengunjungi tempat ini, Tuan. Silahkan anda melihat-lihat lukisan yang ada di galeri ini."

"Umm..jika aku tidak mengganggumu, bisakah kau menemaniku untuk melihat-lihat? Nona..Jung Ah Yoon?"

#

"Ada banyak sekali koleksi lukisan yang terpajang di galeri ini. Anda melihat lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang di dekat patung itu. Lukisan itu baru saja didatangkan dari Jepang 3 hari yang lalu."

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia pun berjalan menuju lukisan-lukisan yang ditunjuk Ah yoon tadi. Ia juga bisa melihat tulisan-tulisan kecil di setiap lukisannya.

"Aiden Lee?" Siwon berbalik. "Siapa dia?"

"Beliau adalah pemilik galeri ini, Tuan." Jawab Ahyoon dengan sopan.

"Pemiliki galeri ini? Hmm..pasti dia orang yang sangat hebat hingga ia dapat mendirikan galeri seindah ini. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

Mendadak Ahyoon terdiam mendengar permintaan Siwon. Siwon yang menyadari hal itu mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa Nona Jung? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Ah..tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kalau anda berkenan, sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal itu sambil berjalan menuju ruangan utama."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ruangan utama. Siwon bisa melihat ekspresi yeoja itu yang berubah semenjak ia menyatakan ingin bertemu dengan pemilik Beautiful Gallery itu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah, tapi kenapa? Ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya.

Tak lama setelah itu mereka berdua berhenti di depan ruangan utama. Siwon semakin heran, namun ketika ia melihat Ahyoon yang memandang lurus ke depan. Ia melihat seorang yeoja yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua sambil menatap sebuah lukisan. Siwon tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena yeoja itu berdiri memunggungi mereka.

"Dia istri Tuan Lee." sahut Ahyoon seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Siwon.

Siwon kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Dilihatnya yeoja itu mengusap lukisan yang ada di hadapannya dengan jari-jarinya. Entah kenapa Siwon merasakan kesedihan pada yeoja itu meskipun dia tidak melihat ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Entah aku harus mengatakan hal ini atau tidak, tapi Tuan Lee menghilang tanpa kabar sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Siwon melebarkan matanya, "Jinjja?"

"Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Tuan Lee telah meninggal, tapi kami tidak bisa mengklarifikasi hal tersebut secara pasti. Bahkan dari istrinya sendiri."

"Pasti dia mengalami shock berat hingga ia tak ingin mengatakan apapun tentang suaminya." Ujar Siwon pelan, namun sepertinya masih terdengar oleh Ahyoon.

"Kami juga berpikir seperti itu. Setiap kali kami membicarakan Tuan Lee dengan Nyonya Lee, ia selalu diam tak merespon. Dan hal itu membuat sebagian besar di antara kami menganggap Tuan Lee hanya menghilang tanpa kabar. Setidaknya hal itu yang dapat kami simpulkan hingga saat ini."

Kembali Siwon menatap sosok yeoja itu dari belakang. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan seseorang, apalagi oleh orang yang dicintai.

Siwon meringis pelan. Ia jadi teringat kembali dengan Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkannya dan memilih menikah dengan pria lain. Tidakkah dunia terlalu kejam padanya? Sepertinya tidak, karena sepertinya hal itu menjadi hukuman tersendiri untuknya atas perbuatan hina yang telah ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Namun tetap saja, ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Entah itu ditinggal mati atau bukan, tetap saja..ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang kita cintai itu sangat menyakitkan."

Pernyataan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Siwon. Ahyoon menatap Siwon dengan heran.

"Nyonya Lee pasti merasa sedih karena ditinggal pergi suaminya, dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Karena aku juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Siwon berdering, tanda ada pesan masuk. Setelah ia membaca isinya, ia berpamitan pada staff itu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan sering berkunjung ke tempat ini nanti. Sampai jumpa."

Sebelum melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, Siwon kembali memandang yeoja itu. Dan ia pun pergi.

#

Tengah hari itu, Kyuhyun sedang menyetir mobil kesayangannya ditemani Minho kecil di sampingnya. Sambil menyetir, yeoja itu menelepon seseorang melalui earphone. Minho yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya sibuk menjilati permen lollipop miliknya.

"Jeongmalyo? Aah..arraseo. Jika ada kabar tentang Hyukkie, segera kabari aku, ne? Gomawo, Ryeowookie! Saranghae~.."

Yeoja itu menghela nafas setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya. Seharian ini ia pergi kesana kemari untuk mencari Eunhyuk, sahabatnya. Saat ia dan Minho datang ke rumah Eunhyuk yang kebetulan dekat dengan rumah Donghae, ia mendapat kabar bahwa Eunhyuk telah pergi dari rumah itu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan sialnya, tetangga sekitar tidak ada yang tahu kemana Eunhyuk pergi. Karena itu, ia mencari informasi kesana-kemari demi bertemu dengan teman lamanya itu. Dan hasilnya, tidak ada yang tahu dimana Eunhyuk sekarang. Termasuk Ryeowook sendiri.

Meski begitu, ia tetap bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Apapun caranya, ia akan menemukan sahabatnya itu.

"Aigo, Minho-ya.. sudah berapa lollipop yang kau habiskan? Minho tau, terlalu makan banyak permen bisa merusak gigi, lho." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mencuri-curi pandang putra kecilnya yang sedari tadi sibuk makan permen. Dan ia juga bisa melihat tidak sedikit bungkus permen yang berserakan di pangkuan Minho.

"Tapi aku suka, eomma~" ujar Minho dengan manja. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat putra kecilnya itu kembali mengemut permen bundar itu. Yeoja itu menghela nafas, sejenak.

"Eomma, pulang nanti belikan aku lollipop lagi, ne?"

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkejut mendengar permintaan Minho. Anak itu..sejak kapan dia jadi suka permen lollipop? Seingatnya dulu di Osaka Minho tidak pernah seperti ini. Tapi sekarang?

Tanpa memedulikan Kyuhyun, Minho terus mengemut permen miliknya. Dan entah kenapa moodnya menjadi baik saat ini.

#

"Pelan-pelan makannya, ne? Jangan takut, eomma tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, Minho."

Si kecil Minho menggembungkan pipinya lucu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, Minho terbiasa untuk makan cepat. Jadi dia cemberut saat Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, sambil menatap Minho yang sedang makan. Putra kecilnya ini, ia selalu saja bersemangat dalam hal makanan. Entah kenapa kebiasaan Minho mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Itu...

_**-Flashback**_

_" Ddukbokkie, Bibimbap, Kim-"_

_"Aku mau Bulgogi!"_

_"Aish, Choi Siwon! Aku tak memasak Bulgogi hari ini."_

_Siwon cemberut mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya, ia menyendokkan hidangan yang ada di hadapannya itu ke atas piring yang telah disediakan._

_"Kali ini aku memaafkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Siwon dengan dingin. Tapi anehnya, Kyuhyun malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Siwon._

_Butuh beberapa menit hingga Siwon telah selesai menghabiskan ketiga jenis makanan itu. Kyuhyun yang asyik memandangi Siwon sedari tadi terkejut melihat mangkuk-mangkuk di meja itu habis tanpa sisa. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya sedikit mencicipi masakannya, tapi kenapa dalam waktu sekejap semua masakannya sudah lenyap?_

_"Aish, kenapa kau memasak sedikit sekali? Kau tahu, aku masih lapar."_

_"M-mwo?" Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. "T-tapii..aku memasak makanan ini dengan porsi biasanya.. Kau bilang kau masih lapar?"_

_"Tapi perutku masih meminta untuk diisi. Aish, sudahlah. Aku akan pergi keluar."_

_Siwon beranjak dari kursi lalu meraih jaket hitamnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu juga ikut beranjak dari kursinya._

_"Kau mau kemana?"_

_"Aku akan pergi makan di luar."_

_"Aku ikut!"_

_"Kkaja!" Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, membuat pipi Kyuhyun memanas. Hangat, terasa hangat genggamannya kali ini.d_

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Minho memiliki kebiasaan yang sama dengan Siwon. Apalagi wajah mereka. Minho memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Siwon. Itu..

Setiap kali melihat putra kecilnya, ia selalu teringat dengan orang yang dicintainya. Ya, ia merindukan pria itu. Bahkan 5 tahun tinggal di Osaka tidak cukup menghapus kenangannya bersama Siwon. Wajah pria itu selalu terbayang dalam ingatannya, apalagi ditambah dengan wajah Minho yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa melupakan pria itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Ada telepon masuk. Segera Kyuhyun menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Ah, ne..aku akan segera kesana."

Piip! Kyuhyun memutus teleponnya. Ia memandang Minho sejenak.

"Setelah ini, kita pergi ke galeri appa, ne?"

#

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Siwon datang ke tempat itu. Beautiful Gallery, entah kenapa ia merasa tenang di tempat itu. Hanya melihat berbagai macam lukisan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak terlalu memahami setiap lukisan yang ada. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa betah untuk tetap melihat lukisan itu. Jika dulua ia mengumpat sekretarisnya itu, sekarang ia malah bersyukur sekretarisnya itu memberitahunya tempat seperti ini. Benar-benar cocok untuknya yang setiap kali merasa stress karena pekerjaan.

Siwon melangkah masuk ke dalam Beautiful Gallery, begitu ia melihat seorang anak kecil tengah berlari-lari di depan pintu masuk. Seorang staff perempuan yang mengejar anak kecil itu kelabakan karena tak berhasil mengejar. Siwon terkekeh melihatnya.

Namun, ia seperti merasa tidak asing dengan bocah tersebut.

"Ahjusshi!" seru Minho setelah berhenti berlari. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Siwon kemudian berlari ke arahnya.

"K-kau..yang waktu itu.."

"Ahjusshi ingat, aku yang waktu itu di kantor ahjusshi. Ahjusshi juga memberiku permen waktu aku menangis."

"Ah, tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Kau adik kecil yang waktu itu."

Siwon kemudian berjongkok di depan Minho. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, adik kecil?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti eomma kemari. Sekarang, aku bermain dengan kakak itu. Menyenangkan sekali. Kakak itu lambat sekali, padahal aku sudah memelankan lariku."

Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Bocah itu berbicara seolah ia dan Siwon sudah seperti orang yang dekat. Pria itu mengacak rambut Minho dengan gemas.

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana kakak itu kelelahan karena mengejarmu?"

"Aku senang mengerjainya. Hehe"

"Aigo~..anak nakal." Siwon tertawa, membuat Minho yang tadinya merengut jadi ikut tertawa juga.

"Oh ya, ahjusshi..mau bertemu dengan eomma-ku? Eomma-ku cantiik sekali.." ujar Minho dengan nada yang dilebih-lebihkan. Siwon kembali terkekeh?

"Ibumu? Hm..boleh juga. Eh tunggu dulu, aku sampai lupa. Namamu siapa, adik kecil?"

"Aku Minho!"

"Nah, Minho. Ayo kita bertemu dengan ibumu."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan dengan Siwon yang menuntun Minho. Setelah sampai di dekat gedung utama, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Tak peduli jika Minho sudah melesat pergi memasuki gedung utama. Ia melihat Minho tengah menarik-narik baju ibunya yang entah sedang melakukan apa.

"Yeoja itu..bukankah dia Nyonya Lee?" Gumam Siwon pelan. Meskipun ia melihat ibunya Minho dari belakang, ia bisa mengenali yeoja itu. Itu adalah yeoja yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dengan pelan, Siwon berjalan memasuki gedung utama. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Choi Siwon?"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya membuat namja itu menoleh ke belakang. Dan ia mendapati Hankyung bersama sekretarisnya berdiri di belakangnya.

"P-presdir Cho?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengurus proyek perusahaan di Gangnam? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ah, Presdir, itu.." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sebenarnya ia telah berencana hari ini untuk pergi ke Apgujeong dulu, baru menyelesaikan proyeknya di Gangnam. Dan ia tak menyangka jika ternyata Hankyung datang ke tempat itu lalu menangkap basahnya.

"Kau ingin merusak kerjasama perusahaan kita, Presdir Choi? Hm..tak kusangka kau akan berbuat seperti ini." ucap Hankyung dengan sinis.

"Maafkan saya, Presdir Cho.. saya hanya mengurus beberapa hal disini sebelum akhirnya saya pergi ke Gangnam. Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Siwon membungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hankyung dan sekretarisnya. Hankyung hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kepergian mitra kerjanya itu.

Kebetulan hari itu Hankyung berkunjung ke tempat itu untuk sekedar melihat-lihat lukisan yang ada. Ia memang tak ada jadwal kerja hari itu, jadi ia mengajak sekretarisnya pergi. Dan ia tak menyangka bertemu dengan mitra kerjanya di tempat itu. Hankyung semakin benci saja pada pria keturunan Choi itu.

Ketika ia hendak pergi meninggalkan gedung utama, ia melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah mengobrol dengan anak kecil. Hankyung tercekat. Bukankah yeoja itu..

"Ah, eomma..lihat, ahjusshi tadi sudah pergi. Kenapa eomma tidak keluar dulu sih? Ahjusshi ingin bertemu dengan eomma.."

"Maafkan eomma, Minho. Tapi eomma sedang menandatangi surat-surat yang ada. Eomma-"

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara. Ia terkejut bukan main saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Pria yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya itu tidak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

Sudah lama sekali sejak pengusiran Kyuhyun dari rumahnya sendiri, Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan pria itu. Dan kali ini, takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali. Kyuhyun tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan ayahnya kembali.

#

"Aku tak tahu jika suamimu yang memiliki galeri itu. Kebetulan sekali."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sembari menatap anaknya yang tengah asyik bermain game.

Siang itu, Hankyung memutuskan untuk minum kopi bersama Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa dengan si kecil Minho yang selalu menempel pada ibunya. Entah itu bisa disebut pertemuan untuk melepas rindu atau bukan, karena sedari tadi hanya suasana hening yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Hankyung hanya mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata, dan Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"5 tahun yang lalu, setelah kau pergi dari rumah, Donghae datang menemuiku. Ia meminta restu padaku atas pernikahan kalian. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi akhirnya aku luluh juga atas sikapnya."

Hankyung menghela nafas sejenak. Lalu ia tatap putri tunggalnya itu tepat pada manik matanya.

"Kau tahu, ia berjanji padaku agar selalu menjaga dan melindungimu. Dan sepertinya, dia menepati janjinya padaku. Aku merasa lega melihat keadaanmu yang baik-baik saja."

Meskipun dengan nada dingin, namun ucapan Hankyung membuat Kyuhyun terharu. Ia bahkan tak menghubungi orang tuanya sama sekali tentang pernikahannya, tapi Donghae.. namja itu meminta restu pada ayahnya sendiri. Donghae pasti merasa kesulitan mengingat sikap dingin Hankyung pada Kyuhyun dulu.

Selesai bermain PSP, Minho membuka tas kecilnya kemudian mengeluarkan lollipop dari tas itu. Namun ternyata, permen itu malah terjatuh dari tangan kecilnya. Minho berusaha menggapai-gapai permennya yang terjatuh, namun tak berhasil. Matanya membulat kaget ketika melihat sebuah tangan besar mengambil permen itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Minho.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati, ne?" ujar Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo, harabeoji~"

Hankyung tersentak mendengar jawaban bocah itu. Harabeoji? Ia lupa, sekarang ia telah memiliki seorang cucu. Dan sepertinya, ia mulai menyukai panggilan bocah kecil itu. Ia kembali tersenyum.

Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata melihat adegan kakek dan cucu itu. Ia bersyukur karena sepertinya Hankyung sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Minho.

#

Di kediaman keluarga Lee, nampak seorang namja yang sibuk dengan foto-foto yang ada di hadapannya. Namja itu adalah Zhoumi. Sesekali ia mengerutkan dahinya kala melihat foto itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya kali ini. Kembali ia melihat foto-foto lain, dan hasilnya pun sama. Ia semakin merasa aneh melihat foto-foto itu.

"Minho sangat lucu, bukan?" ujar Leeteuk yang baru datang dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh dan sepiring biskuit. Zhoumi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Hari ini Kyuhyun membawa Minho pulang dari rumah Ryeowook. Haah..kenapa anak itu betah sekali tinggal dengan Ryeowook? Apa dia tidak tahu neneknya ini begitu merindukannya?"

Zhoumi menatap Leeteuk sebentar, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan foto-foto Minho. Minho yang berpose dengan Kyuhyun, Minho yang sedang berjalan, dan Minho yang..

Zhoumi terpaku. Terlihat foto Donghae yang menggendong Minho sambil tertawa bahagia. Zhoumi semakin merasa ganjil melihat foto itu.

'Kenapa mereka berdua..tidak begitu mirip?'

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chap 8 update, moga suka ya^^

Sebenarnya karakter Donghae dari chap kemaren udah mau dihilangin, tapi berhubung ada yang minta Donghae jangan mati ya udah saya kasih..

Karakter Eunhyuk? Hm, ada atau tidaknya Donghae, Eunhyuk bakalan tetep ada di cerita ini. Tapi kalo masalah dia jadi sama Donghae atau enggaknya, saya enggak tahu :D *nyengir

Oh ya, masalah Zhoumi yang gak kenal siapa Kyuhyun udah kejawab, kan? Untuk dia jadi orang ketiga atau bukan, tunggu chap-chap selanjutnya aja deh. Berdoa aja semoga dia gak jadi orang ketiga antara WonKyu :D

The last, wanna review?^^


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title : The Lost Pearl**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Choi Siwon**_

_**Choi Minho**_

_**Lee Donghae**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**Kim Ryeowook**_

_**Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**_

_**Choi Dongwook (Siwon's father)**_

_**Cho Hankyung (Kyuhyun's father)**_

_**Park Jungsoo (Donghae's mother**__**)**_

_**Zhoumi/Ju Myuk, etc.**_

_**Type : **__**9**__**/?**_

_**Length :**__** 2989 words**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt**_

_**Author : WKS0711**_

a/n : untuk memperjelas cerita, chapter ini didominasi oleh HaeHyuk momen. Bila tidak suka, silahkan dilewat saja.

##

Suasana dingin menyelimuti wilayah Boseong pagi itu. Seorang yeoja tengah berlari menuruni lereng perbukitan, dengan keranjang berisi pucuk teh berada di tangannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Itu neneknya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang? Aku belum memasak untuk sarapan pagi ini." ujar Eunhyuk seraya mengatur nafasnya.

Neneknya itu tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengambil satu persatu pucuk teh itu dengan teliti. Ia menatap Eunhyuk sekilas, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Yah, halmeoni! Bagaimana dengan hasil pekerjaanku? Aku boleh pulang kan sekarang?"

"Bagus." jawab nenek itu singkat. Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega, namun ia kembali merasa jengkel saat neneknya berucap lagi. "Tapi banyak rumput liar di halaman kita yang tumbuh, Hyukkie-ya. Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dulu sebelum kita membuat sarapan."

"Yah, halmeoni!" ujar Eunhyuk tak terima. tapi apa yang ia dapat? Neneknya malah pergi meninggalkannya. Yah, mau tak mau Eunhyuk harus melakukan perintah neneknya itu.

Sejak ia menamatkan kuliahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama neneknya di Boseong. Ia ingin melupakan rasa sakit yang ia alami saat ia masih di Seoul. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar kabar bahwa Donghae dan Kyuhyun menikah di Jepang. Sungguh, ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi Eunhyuk. Untuk itu, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Seoul daripada harus tinggal dengan semua kenangan yang ada. Kenangan yang manis sekaligus pahit di saat yang bersamaan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Eunhyuk masih setia dengan pekerjaannya mencabut rumput. Selesai mencabuti semua rumput liar yang ada, pandangan Eunhyuk beralih menuju pohon rindang yang ada di dekatnya. Eunhyuk terpaku. Ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat seseorang memeluknya dengan hangat di bawah pohon rindang itu...

_**-Flashback**_

_#_

"_Eunhyuk-ah, ada orang yang mencarimu."_

"_Ne."_

_Eunhyuk segera melepas sarung tangannya lalu bergegas pergi menuju keluar rumahnya. langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seorang pria bertubuh tegap berdiri membelakanginya. Eunhyuk merasa tidak asing lagi dengan penampilan pria itu. Rasa-rasanya ia begitu mengenal siapa pria itu, namun ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Bukankah pria itu seharusnya di Osaka sekarang? Dia tidak mungkin datang kesini untuk menemuinya bukan?_

_Eunhyuk seketika terkejut melihat pria itu berbalik badan lalu menghadap ke arahnya. Pria itu, Donghae.._

"_Eunhyuk-ah.."_

_Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat oleh namja itu. Hangat, begitu hangat pelukan itu hingga Eunhyuk tak mau melepaskan pelukan namja itu. Untuk sesaat, ia membalas pelukan Donghae lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Donghae._

_#_

_"Bagaimana kabarmu, Eunhyuk-ah? Aku tidak menyangka kau memilih untuk mengasingkan diri di Boseong daripada menetap di Seoul. Kau tahu? Aku mencarimu kesana kemari, tapi aku tak berhasil menemukanmu. Tapi sekarang, aku bertemu denganmu. Aku senang sekali."_

_Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun, ia dan Donghae telah saling mengenal sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Tak ayal jika Donghae banyak mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangnya, termasuk kampung halaman Eunhyuk sendiri._

_Sejenak suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin musim semi yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Donghae hanya bisa terpana melihat Eunhyuk seperti itu. Ia jadi teringat kembali dengan memori 7 tahun yang lalu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Eunhyuk di kedai ramen. Gadis berambut panjang yang berkacamata yang entah kenapa menarik perhatiannya saat pertama kali berjumpa.._

_"Aku senang kau kembali." ujar Eunhyuk pada akhirnya. Matanya tetap terpejam, masih asyik menikmati angin yang bersemilir menerpa wajahnya._

_"Aku selalu membayangkan dirimu yang datang kembali padaku. Kau tahu, sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Namun, kau baru datang hari ini. Aku sangat kecewa karena hal itu."_

_"Eunhyuk-ah, aku.."_

_"Aku dengar kau pergi ke Jepang lalu menikah bersama Kyuhyun disana. Aku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Aku turut bahagia atas hal itu."_

_Yeoja itu menelan ludahnya, perlahan. Rasanya tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat berkata seperti itu._

_Tersadar akan sesuatu, dengan cepat ia membuka matanya lalu menatap Donghae. "Dimana Kyuhyun? Apa dia tidak ikut bersamamu?"_

_Donghae hanya terdiam saat melihat yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu mengerang karena kesal. "Aish, anak itu. Apa dia tidak rindu padaku sampai-sampai ia tidak datang kesini menemuiku? Aish, jinjja.."_

_"Eunhyuk-ah, bisakah kau tidak membicarakan Kyuhyun saat ini?"_

_"Apa maksudmu?" Eunhyuk berujar heran. "Kyuhyun adalah sahabatku, dan sudah sewajarnya aku membicarakannya karena aku tengah merindukannya. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"_

_"Disini..hanya ada kita berdua.. Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan orang lain? Cukup hanya kau dan aku. Tidak perlu membicarakan orang lain."_

_Ada nada getir yang tertangkap dari suara Donghae. Bahkan Eunhyuk sendiri tidak menangkap apa maksud dibalik ucapan namja itu._

_"Eunhyuk-ah..apakah hatimu masih untukku? Apakah kau masih mau menerimaku di saat aku datang kembali padamu?"_

_"K-kau.." Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya, kaget. Ada apa dengannya kali ini? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa Donghae berkata aneh seperti itu?_

_Meski pada kenyataannya, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya sedikit berharap dengan ucapan Donghae._

_"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku..aku kembali untukmu, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun lalu menjalani hidup bahagia bersamamu. Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan?"_

_Plak__! Eunhyuk menampar Donghae dengan keras._

_"Apa kau gila?! Kau ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja? Apa kau tidak punya hati hingga kau ingin melakukan itu?"_

_"Eunhyuk-ah, aku.."_

_"Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkanmu, Donghae-ya.. Aku yakin kau juga sangat tahu akan hal itu. Dan kau ingin meninggalkannya? Namja macam apa kau ini?!"_

_Ucapan Eunhyuk seketika membuat namja itu bungkam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sembari menyentuh pipinya yang kena tamparan Eunhyuk tadi._

_"Kau bertanya tentang hatiku?" Eunhyuk berujar pelan sambil menatap Donghae dengan sendu. "Aku tidak tahu, karena..hatiku sudah kacau sejak 5 tahun yang lalu."_

_Tak lama setelah itu, Eunhyuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Namun Donghae tidak tinggal diam, ia segera mengejar Eunhyuk lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tahu, Eunhyuk tidak akan berontak jika ia memeluknya, apalagi back hug seperti ini. Dan dugaannya pun benar, Eunhyuk tidak bereaksi sama sekali ketika ia memeluknya. Donghae tersenyum sembari membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk._

_"Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini, Donghae-ya.." ucap Eunhyuk lirih, namun terdengar jelas di telinga Donghae. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namja itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

_"Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan? Aku tahu, aku telah menyakitimu sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Tapi, kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu? Tidak adakah kesempatan bagiku untuk bersamamu? Eunhyuk-ah.."_

_Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, berusaha menguatkan hatinya yang kini sedang berontak entah kenapa. Sedetik kemudian ia melepas pelukan Donghae dengan kasar lalu berbalik, menatap namja itu._

_"Kembalilah."_

_"Eunhyuk-ah.."_

_"Meski aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua, yang jelas..jangan datang padaku. Dan jangan jadikan aku sebagai pelampiasan untukmu, Lee Donghae."_

_Eunhyuk menghempaskan tangan namja itu yang menggenggamnya kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. Di dalam hatinya, ia sangat tidak ingin seperti ini. Namun, ia harus membiarkan Donghae pergi, karena yang ia tahu bahwa Donghae sangat mencintai istrinya, Kyuhyun._

_Siapa yang tahu, hati namja itu didominasi oleh satu nama, dan itu bukan Cho Kyuhyun._

_-Flashback End_

#

Siwon tidak habis pikir, kenapa selama 2 jam ia berada di Gangnam ini ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja. Ia bahkan melamun di saat rapat berlangsung. Sesekali sekretarisnya menyadarkannya untuk tetap fokus selama rapat, namun tetap saja Siwon tidak bisa. Berkas-berkas yang ada di depannya pun tak ia sentuh sama sekali sejak rapat dimulai.

Ia masih memikirkan kejadian di Beautiful Gallery tadi. Memang ia tidak mengenal bocah kecil bernama Minho itu, namun melihat sorot matanya dan juga wajahnya entah kenapa ia begitu tertarik pada bocah itu. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, wajah Minho mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya.

Lalu ibunya, ternyata dia adalah pemilik galeri itu. Ah Nyonya Lee, ya ia masih ingat bagaimana perawakan yeoja itu meski ia melihat dari belakang untuk kedua kalinya. Entah bagaimana ia begitu merasa kasihan mengingat Minho yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Entahlah, ada rasa sakit yang menyelinap di hatinya saat ia menyadari bahwa bocah seperti Minho itu pasti membutuhkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya itu.

Selesai rapat, Siwon segera meninggalkan ruang rapat diikuti Sekretaris Kim. Dengan cekatan ia menekan beberapa digit nomor di ponselnya lalu ia menekan tombol hijau. Sesaat ia harus menunggu, namun tak lama ia telah tersambung dengan penerima telepon.

"Bisakah aku membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Nyonya Lee, Nona Ahyoon?"

#

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain begitu ia telah tiba di kediaman Cho. Rumah yang telah membesarkannya dulu, kini masih terlihat sama di matanya. Ah, ia begitu merindukan tempat ini.

Matanya beralih menatap putranya yang kini tengah digendong oleh Hankyung. Mendadak hatinya menghangat, ia merasa senang melihat keduanya yang terlihat bahagia.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan mengikuti langkah mereka.

"Kita akan bertemu halmeoni?"

"Ne, Minho. Halmeoni pasti akan merasa senang melihatmu. Nah, itu kamarnya."

Hankyung menurunkan tubuh kecil Minho dari gendongannya kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Segera Minho kecil melesat masuk ke dalamnya.

Di dalam, seorang yeoja yang suda tidak muda lagi itu tengah terlelap di atas kasurnya. Wajah itu terlihat lelah, namun tak menghilangkan aura cantik yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Minho hanya terdiam melihat yeoja itu.

"Halmeoni?" gumam Minho pelan. Ia pun beranjak naik ke atas kursi di dekat tempat tidur itu lalu memegang tangan yeoja yang dipercaya adalah neneknya itu.

Heechul membuka matanya, lalu ia melirik ke sampingnya. Minho yang melihat itu segera memeluk neneknya itu dengan senang. "Halmeoni!"

Tentu saja yeoja paruh baya itu kaget, namun ketika ia melihat suaminya dan Kyuhyun, ia semakin terkejut bukan main.

"Kyuhyun.."

Matanya kembali menatap sosok kecil yang tengah memeluknya kini. Anak itu, apakah dia adalah cucunya? Apakah ini semua ini mimpi? Apakah ini semua nyata?

Dan Heechul, ia pun beranjak bangun dari tidurnya lalu balas memeluk Minho. Rasa lelah yang ia alami seharian itu tergantikan oleh rasa haru dan bahagia dengan kehadiran putri dan cucunya kala itu.

#

"Biarkan saya ikut bersama Anda, Tuan."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya masuk ke dalam sana untuk mengeceknya sendiri. Kau tunggu saja disini."

"Baik, Tuan."

Presdir Choi pun keluar dari mobil pribadinya. Ia berjalan memasuki departemen store yang tiada lain adalah miliknya sendirinya. Yah, dia pemilik departemen store terbesar di Korea yang digadang-gadang masuk ke jajaran pengusaha kaya di dunia. Namun, kedatangannya kali ini bukan sebagai Presdir lagi. Karena jabatan itu telah ia serahkan pada putra semata wayangnya, Choi Siwon.

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam disana, dan Dongwook memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Namun ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya keluar, ia melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri di samping mobil. Yeoja itu..

"Tidak apa, eomma tidak lelah, kok. Justru eomma minta maaf karena tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa untukmu dan juga Minho."

"..."

"Ne, eomma sudah membeli semua perlengkapan untuk kalian berdua. Ne, ne, eomma akan segera kesana. Ne.."

Yeoja itu menutup teleponnya, lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mobil putih itu pun melaju meninggalkan departemen store.

Dan juga, Choi Dongwook.

Entah kenapa, sejak ia melihat yeoja itu, ia tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Pikirannya seolah memutar kilas balik masa lalunya yang sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu..

Yeoja yang pertama kali menjadi temannya saat SMA. Yeoja yang pertama kali dapat merubah sikapnya yang nakal dan yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

Dan yeoja itu juga lah yang membuat hubungannya dengan sahabatnya, Hankyung, berubah..

Ia segera berlari mengejar mobil putih itu, walau ia tahu itu tidak mungkin mengingat mobil itu yang telah pergi jauh dari tempat itu. Dongwook terus berlari, tak peduli rasa lelah yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya ketika ia berlari. Dan ia terjatuh saat mengetahui, jika mobil putih itu benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan matanya...

#

Mengingat pesan yang dikirimkan Nyonya Lee beberapa waktu yang lalu, mau tak mau membuat Siwon tersenyum sendiri. Malam ini, sesuai dengan janji mereka akan bertemu di restoran milik keluarga Choi. Siwon sudah menyiapkan segalanya, mulai dari tempat duduk hingga pakaian yang ia pakai. Entah kenapa semua yang dilakukan Siwon terlihat seperti acara kencan, padahal ia tidak begitu kenal dengan Nyonya Lee. Bertatap muka secara langsung pun tidak. Tapi Siwon melakukan semua ini dengan senang hati. Meski ia dan Nyonya Lee belum berkenalan, namun ia ingin membuat hati perempuan itu senang dengan pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun terlihat memarkirkan mobilnya di depan restoran Choi group. Sekretarisnya mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Kyuhyun sempat heran karena sekretarisnya itu tidak memberitahu siapa orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekretarisnya itu hanya memberi nomor kontak orang itu. Namun, Kyuhyun malah terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Semoga orang yang akan bertemu dengannya itu adalah...

"Halo, Eunhyuk-ah?" Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki restoran dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. "Aku sudah tiba di restoran. Kau dimana sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restoran, namun matanya tak menemukan sosok Eunhyuk disana. "Eunhyuk-ah, kau dimana?"

"Eunhyuk? Aku bukan Eunhyuk." Jawab seseorang di seberang telepon. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, suara itu milik seorang namja, dan itu bukan Eunhyuk. Dan lagi, suara itu terdengar begitu dekat sekali, seakan mereka tidak berbicara dalam telepon. Kyuhyun berbalik, dan ia mendapati seorang namja tengah duduk di belakangnya, dengan ponsel juga melekat di telinganya. Namja itu, namja yang sudah tidak asing lagi di pikirannya. Apakah orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun itu adalah...

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kaget. Ia tidak salah lihat, bukan? Namja yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Siwon, Choi Siwon. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan namja itu. Tidak, jangan sampai hatinya membuncah karena bahagia...

"M-maaf, aku salah orang. Aku harus pergi. Permisi."

"Kyuhyun-ah!" teriak Siwon ketika Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Siwon berlari mengejarnya, namun sampai di luar restoran, Siwon tak menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Ia terus berlari menyusuri jalan, mencoba mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang menghilang. Dan hasilnya tetap sama, ia tak berhasil menemukan yeoja itu. Siwon menghela nafas dengan kecewa.

"Kyuhyun-ah..kenapa kau berlari dari hadapanku? Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok, lalu memejamkan matanya. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Ia memegang dadanya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit itu disana. Namun rasa sesak itu malah semakin memenuhi seluruh rongga dadanya.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Siwon berada hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Siwon. Dan hatinya semakin sakit saat melihat namja itu pergi menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

#

"Jangan khawatir, eomma. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Percayalah."

Ucapan yeoja itu terhenti ketika melihat bus yang ditunggu-tunggu telah datang. Yeoja itu berucap lagi, "Eomma, busnya sudah datang. Sampai bertemu di rumah."

Sungmin menutup teleponnya lalu bergegas naik ke dalam bus. Sepi, hanya ada beberapa penumpang disana. Sungmin pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk paling belakang. Yeoja itu terkejut ketika melihat seseorang telah menempati kursi favoritnya di dalam bus.

"Maaf Tuan, kau duduk di tempatku." ujar Sungmin, namun tidak ada respon dari orang itu.

"Tuan, itu tempatku. Sebaiknya anda duduk di tempat lain-"

"Jika kau ingin duduk di belakang, kau juga bisa kan duduk di sebelahku?" ucap orang itu seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut. Orang itu...

"Choi Siwon?" pekik Sungmin kaget. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu lagi dengan Siwon sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Sejak pertunangan mereka resmi dibatalkan, dan Sungmin memilih untuk pergi ke London bersama kedua orang tuanya lalu menetap disana. Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu ia menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Sungmin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja naik bus, memangnya apa lagi?"

Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Siwon. Ia menoleh saat merasa Siwon masih menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa putri konglomerat sepertimu malah memilih naik bus?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Lagipula, jika aku putri konglomerat, lalu kau apa? Putra penguasa kerajaan bisnis Korea, huh? Kau lebih kaya dariku, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, bukan kau."

Siwon menghela nafas sejenak. "Ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah."

Sesaat suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sesekali Sungmin melirik ke arah Siwon. Tidak bisa pungkiri bahwa ia begitu merindukan namja yang ada di sampingnya ini. Bagaimana senyumnya, kasih sayangnya, dan pelukannya dulu membuat Sungmin tidak bisa untuk melupakan Siwon. Bagaimanapun, Siwon pernah menjadi orang yang penting dalam hidupnya dulu. Tidak mudah bagi Sungmin untuk mengubur perasaannya pada namja itu begitu saja.

Sungmin kembali melirik Siwon, dan ia terkejut melihat Siwon yang memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Sungmin belum pernah melihat Siwon seperti itu. Tangannya hendak menyentuh tangan Siwon, namun ia kembali menarik tangannya. Ia menatap Siwon dengan sendu.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu, Siwon? Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa kau malah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu? Kuharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu.'

Bus terus melaju di dalamnya gelapnya malam. Dua orang yang sempat berselisih tadi kini terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

#

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Kyuhyun meneleponnya, memintanya untuk menemaninya di taman. Terang saja Zhoumi tidak tahu taman mana yang dimaksud, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah taman kecil yang tidak jauh dari kediaman Lee.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Segera Zhoumi duduk di samping yeoja itu. Ia pun melepaskan jaket hitam kesayangannya itu lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Udara malam dingin sekali. Seharusnya kau pakai jaket jika ingin keluar rumah."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap jaket Zhoumi yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia membenarkan perkataan Zhoumi kalau udara malam kali ini memang cukup dingin. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak membawa jaket.

Sesaat suasana hening tercipta di antara mereka. Zhoumi hendak bertanya tentang maksud kedatangannya kesana, namun ia urungkan ketika ia melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Wajah yang selalu menampakkan senyum yang selalu menggetarkan hatinya itu hilang, tergantikan oleh raut wajah sedih. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kyuhyun, apa yang-"

Kata-kata Zhoumi terhenti ketika Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahunya. Ia bahkan mendengar suara isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya Zhoumi mendengar Kyuhyun menangis. Hatinya merasa pilu mendengarnya. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ini, tapi melihatnya menangis seperti ini Zhoumi tidak tega juga melihatnya.

Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis sepuasnya di bahunya. Sampai ia kembali tenang, sampai ia bisa tersenyum lagi di hadapannya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 9 updateeee! Yuhuu~!

Yup, akhirnya update juga. Seharusnya chap 9 ini udah dipublish beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi file-nya hilang entah kemana , Mau gimana lagi, saya nulis ulang chap ini. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya makin gak karuan, jeongmal mianhae

The last, wanna review?^^


End file.
